Unexpected Soulmate
by blue-genjutsu
Summary: Naruto finds himself attracted to Kiba. Kiba has a dream about Naruto that causes him to start thinking of Naruto in a way he never imagined. KibaNaru Yaoi
1. The Dream

This is the first fanfic that I've ever written and published to the public, so whatever mistakes are in this story, I'd appreciate constructive criticism to help me improve it. No flames about this being yaoi please. It's stated below what this story is about. Thank you!

Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the rookie nine, are 14 years old in this story. Lee, Neji and TenTen are 15. This story takes place after Sasuke went to Orochimoro. Naruto doesn't go out of the village to train with Jiraiya for two and a half years like he did in the manga. Instead, he stays in Konoha and trains and takes missions. This story is AU (alternate universe) because this story goes off a different path from the anime and the manga.

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, one-sided HinaNaru

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter One - The Dream  
**

Kiba wasn't that happy to find out he had another mission coming up the next day. Not that he didn't like going on missions, but that he had to go on one with the blond idiot again. Even though Hinata would be with them, he would still have to put up with the loud and annoying Naruto. Hinata was too quiet and wouldn't provide enough distraction to make the mission bearable. Normally Shino would be their third member because they were still a team, but Shino had been sent as a third member for Ino and Chouji's team on a mission, yesterday. Shikamaru was now working as an instructor at the Ninja Academy and that left Team 10 one man short. So other people would take turns filling in as the third member whenever Team 10 got a mission.

Kiba walked over to his closet and grabbed five of his black fishnet shirts and five of his light gray pants off their hangers. He then went to his dresser to pull out five of his boxer shorts. He then put all the clothes into his backpack, he had already put his camping gear, tent, blankets, towels toiletries, snacks, dog food and doggy biscuits (for Akamaru) in there earlier. This mission would last close to five days so he wanted to make sure he had enough supplies to last that long. He looked down and saw Akamaru curled up at the foot of his bed, staring up at him. "Hey Akamaru, you aren't looking forward to this mission either, are you buddy?"

"arf!" Akamaru barked. Then rolled over to his back, begging to get his belly scratched.

Kiba laughed and reached over to scratch Akamaru's belly. "Well hopefully that idiot, Naruto, won't ruin this mission too!" Missions with Naruto always had something go wrong during them, and most of the other people, on the teams that Naruto got put on, think Naruto is a jinx. _No mission ever goes smoothly if the blond idiot is involved._

"woof woof!" Akamaru rolled back to his belly again after Kiba stopped scratching him.

"Yeah I know! Wishful thinking eh?" Kiba frowned and then reached over to pick up his backpack and laid it down near his bedroom door. He was still frowning as he got undressed and put on his pajama bottoms. Kiba preferred to sleep bare chested. Then he pulled down his covers and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. He leaned up slightly from his bed to reach the clock that was on his nightstand, he picked it up and checked the time and saw it read eleven pm and then he checked to make sure the alarm was set to go off at five am. The team was to meet at the front gate of the village at six am. He put the clock back down and then laid back in his bed, turning over to his lay on his back. Akamaru had already fallen asleep, but Kiba called out good night to him anyway then fell asleep himself.

_"Ahhhh Kiiiibaaa! More!" The blond boy yelled out as the dark-haired boy bit and sucked on his neck. Kiba rocked his hips slowly against Naruto's as Naruto lay beneath him and both of them moaned at the feel of their erections pushing up together at every downward stroke. Kiba was finding it hard to go slowly with the boy beneath him, but he wanted to enjoy all the sensations before finishing too quickly. He didn't know how much longer his control would last. Naruto was just so hot and sexy with his pleas for more and the way he was thrusting his hips back up into Kiba's hips. _

_The blond was already shirtless, so was Kiba, and now Kiba wanted to remove both of their pants and boxers. So he did and then moved back down on top of Naruto. This time when their hips were thrust together they both moaned out even louder before, because of the erotic pleasure of feeling their erections against each other, bare skin to bare skin. Kiba crushed his lips against Naruto's and Naruto opened his mouth for Kiba to thrust his tongue inside. Both the boys tongues dueled and then they took turns exploring each other's mouths. Kiba pulled away and looked down at his blond lover, black eyes staring into blue, both pairs of eyes filled with lust._

_"I want to fuck you so badly right now!" Kiba growled roughly._

_"Then do it!" Yelled Naruto._

All of a sudden Kiba heard a loud buzzing sound and he growled out loud in frustration. Then his eyes shot wide open in shock. _Oh God! I was dreaming of having sex with Naruto!_ Kiba jumped out of bed, accidentally knocking Akamaru on the floor when one of his feet kicked him. Akamaru yelped in surprise and pain. Kiba didn't notice or hear though, because he was so upset, and ran to his bathroom (he had a bathroom connected to his bedroom). Kiba stared at himself in the mirror over his sink. His eyes were staring back at him and they were filled with dismay. Then he noticed that his pajama bottoms felt wet in the front so he looked down. "Oh Crap!" He yelled out. He turned on the water in his shower, and after the temperature became warm enough, he pushed his pajama bottoms off and stepped into the shower. The dream kept repeating itself over and over in his mind, as he scrubbed his skin furiously with a soap covered washcloth.

_Why would I dream of having sex with him? I must be going crazy. Yes that's it, I'm going insane! Damn, it must be because I was thinking about him right before I went to bed. There is no way that I really want to fuck Naruto of all people! Stupid, stupid hormones! Argh!_ Kiba decided to ignore the dream and quickly finished washing himself all over, then he rinsed all the soap off his body. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off with a towel and walked back into his bedroom. He went to his dresser, opened the top drawer, then pulled out clean boxers and put them on. He walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his light gray pants and a fishnet shirt out of it, and put them on. He grabbed his comb off his dresser and ran it through his hair to take out the tangles. Then he went to his backpack and put the comb inside it.

Akamaru felt a bit put out, because of being ignored and at how he had been woken up. "arf arf!"

Kiba looked over to Akamaru with a guilty expression on his face. "Ahh, sorry Akamaru! I had a really bad nightmare and was freaking out there for a bit."

"woooof!"

"Um, nothing for you to worry about it! I already forgot what it was about." Kiba couldn't bring himself to tell Akamaru about his dream. "We need to go as soon as we both eat breakfast." Kiba grabbed his backpack off the floor and opened the bedroom door. He didn't have to worry about being quiet this morning because his mother and sister were both out on missions, so he had the house to himself. Kiba and Akamaru headed out to the kitchen. Kiba got a carton of milk out of his fridge and placed it on the kitchen table. Then he opened a cabinet to the left of the fridge and grabbed a couple bowls. He poured some milk in one of the bowls then put it down on the floor for Akamaru, he opened another cabinet and grabbed a can of dog food and opened it, then emptied the can into Akamaru's food bowl. He grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs from the top of his fridge and poured some of it into his own bowl and poured some milk over it. He put the milk back in the fridge then grabbed a spoon from a drawer. He sat down at the table and started eating. After both Kiba and Akamaru finished their breakfast, Kiba went back to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and then brought his brush and toothpaste back with him and put them in his backpack.

"Well Akamaru it's time to go." Kiba carried the backpack to the front door and put it down so that he could grab his gray jacket off the coat rack and put it on. He then picked up his backpack, slung it over one of his shoulders, then opened the front door and stepped outside. He locked his front door, then he and Akamaru started jogging towards the front gate of the village.

* * *

Naruto woke up to his froggy alarm (it looks like a frog, Gamakichi as a matter of fact!) going off at five fifteen am. He slammed his fist on it, then groaned out in irritation. _Damn I want to sleep more but I can't! Have to go on another stupid mission with Dog-Boy. I really hate that mutt!_ Naruto forced himself to sit up and then he stood up and stretched while yawning loudly. He walked over to his bathroom and washed his face to get the sleep out of his eyes. When that was done he brushed his hair, then he brushed his teeth. Then he carried his hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste back into his bedroom and put them into his backpack. _It was a good thing I took a bath last night because I don't have a lot of time to get to the meeting place._ Naruto took his pajamas off, keeping his boxers on (he had put on clean boxers after his bath the night before), then walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his orange pants and a black fishnet shirt, and put them on. He had already packed everything he needed for the misson the night before, so he grabbed his backpack and carried it over to his front door and laid it on the floor. 

He walked over to his kitchen and opened his fridge to get his milk out. He checked the expiration date and was happy to see he still had a couple more days before it went bad. He would have to stop by a grocery store after he got back from his mission to buy more. He put the milk on the kitchen table, then turned back to open a cabinet to get a clean glass. He put the glass down on the table and picked up the milk and poured it into his glass. He turned back to his kitchen cabinets again, then opened the one to the right of his fridge where he kept his ramen. He picked out a chicken flavored one, pulled the top halfway off and then put it near his stove. He took his kettle off the stove, filled it with water, then put it back on the stove. He turned the stove on so that the water would heat. He went to the kitchen table, lifted his glass of milk and then drank the milk slowly, waiting for the water to be get hot enough.

After a few minutes the whistle blew, by that time he had finished his milk and had already put the glass in the sink. He took the kettle off the stove, after turning off the stove, and poured the hot water into his cup of chicken flavored ramen. He closed the cover on the cup and whistled the Ramen Song while he waited the three minutes for the noodles to cook. He got tired of whistling after a minute though, so he started singing the song out loud instead.

"Ramen, Ramen, the food of the gods, got to have Ramen to be big and strong! Ramen Ramen...", he sang it over and over till he realized the three minutes were up. (Actually he had ended up singing for five whole minutes before he realized the time!) He grabbed a pair of chopsticks out of one of his drawers and then sat down on a chair at the table. He shoveled the ramen quickly into his mouth and finished it all in only a few minutes. He then threw his chopsticks in the sink and the ramen cup was tossed into the trash can.

He rushed to the front door and grabbed his orange jacket off the coat rack, then put it on. Naruto reached down and grabbed his back pack from the floor and strapped it securely onto his back. He opened his front door and stepped out. He noticed the temperature outside was comfortable and there were no clouds in the sky. _Great day for traveling!_ He locked his front door and then turned and ran down the short corridor in the front of his apartment, then ran down the stairs to get to the street below. He decided to jog to the meeting place, at a slow, comfortable pace, because he still wasn't fully awake yet.

Naruto got to the gate at five fifty-nine am (he didn't live close to the front gate so it took him fifteen minutes to jog the distance!) and saw that Hinata and Kiba were already there waiting for him. He spoke to Hinata in a friendly voice, but to Kiba he growled the nickname he had given him. "Good Morning Hinata! Dog-Boy."

"G-g-good m-m-morning, Na-naruto-k-kun", stuttered Hinata with a pink blush covering both her cheeks.

"Whatever." Kiba grunted. He wasn't in the mood to exchange insults with Naruto this morning. He was still upset because of the dream he had. He wanted to get this mission over with as soon as possible. But Kiba couldn't help glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. _Do I find him attractive? I don't normally like dumb blonds and I've never thought of any of my male friends as being attractive in a sexual way. But...Naruto's hair looks really great though, with the sun shining down on it and his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. Ack!_ Kiba mentally slapped himself. _What am I thinking? I've got to stop thinking about him!_ Kiba turned his back on his two team mates and started walking to the front gate. "Come on you two, time to go."

Naruto grumbled. "Stop being so bossy, Dog-Boy!" _Geez he's got a stick up his ass this morning. And he's acting weird too, he won't look me in the eyes._ Naruto was puzzled and irritated, but he followed Kiba out the front gate anyway.

_Kiba-kun is acting very strange this morning. He would hardly talk to me this morning before Naruto-kun showed up. He seems very distracted and worried about something. Oh well, maybe he will feel better later. I'm so excited about being on another mission with Naruto-kun! I wish I could tell him how I feel._ Hinata followed her male team mates out the gate, while trying to think of a way she can get Naruto alone later to tell him her feelings.

The mission the three were on would take them to the Water Country. They would meet up with Hidden Mist ninja just inside the border of the Water Country and then take over escorting the Water Lord to the Leaf Village for a meeting with the Hokage and the Fire Lord. The trip to Water Country then back to Konoha for the meeting would take about two days, the meeting itself would only take half a day, but then they would have to leave right after the meeting and travel for a few hours before stopping for the night. After that, it would take about half a day to get to the Water Country in order to meet up again with the Hidden Mist ninja that would take over security for the Water Lord. Then it would take the rest of that day and into the early evening to get back to the Konoha and be finished with the mission. The Water Lord would have his attendants with him and a couple of bodyguards, but the ninja would provide the needed security to make sure the Water Lord arrived safely to and from his meeting.

"I really hate escorting stuck-up lords!" Naruto yelled. He had said this several times during the last few hours and Kiba was about ready to stop and beat the crap out of the blond. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that Naruto had been complaining about during the trip so far, and this time Kiba had had enough.

"Would you just shut up already! You are driving me crazy! If you say one more word, I won't be responsible for the consequences!" Kiba yelled. He had looked back at Naruto and glared as he said this.

Naruto was in the mood for a fight, he was so bored and needed a distraction. The Dog-Boy just gave him the distraction he needed. Naruto raced forward towards Kiba, grabbed him and then tackled him to the ground. Both boys punched and kicked at each other as they rolled around on the ground. Akamaru joined in and grabbed the right trouser leg of Naruto's between his teeth, pulling at it and growling.

Hinata was afraid the boys would get seriously hurt so she tried to get them to stop. "Um, um, pl-please st-stop fighting." But they both either ignored her or didn't hear her.

Finally after ten minutes, both boys quit fighting and rolled to their backs, panting heavily. They realized at the same time that they felt pretty great, like they had just had a good workout. Even though both were bleeding from busted lips and scratches and each one had gotten a black eye from the other.

Hinata looked at each boy in surprise when they started laughing. _I don't understand. Why are they laughing after they just fought?_ "Um, Na-naruto-kun and Ki-kiba-kun, wh-why are you laughing?"

Naruto turned his head towards Kiba and looked at him. _Kiba has a great laugh and he looks really cute when his eyes crinkle up like that. Why didn't I notice before how cute he is? Wait! What am I thinking? Kiba is sooo not cute! I don't even like him that much! Sure he can fun to be around sometimes, when he likes to pull pranks on people, but most of the time he's an asshole._

Meanwhile, Kiba had also turned towards Naruto and got caught trapped in his eyes. _His eyes are so beautiful. I feel like I could look into them forever. He has a beautiful smile too. Crap, not again! I refuse to think of Naruto that way! He's an idiot! I can't be attracted to him...can I?_

While both boys were looking at each other and were lost in their thoughts, Hinata kept looking back and forth between them. _What's going on here? They keep staring at each other with these strange expressions on their faces. They are both ignoring me too, like I'm not even here. This is very weird. I really don't like this at all! I'm starting to feel jealous of Kiba!_ She was so angry at the thought that Kiba might actually like Naruto, in the same way she does, that she lost her stutter. "Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun we need to keep going or we'll be late for our mission!" Hinata yelled this, which was so unusual, that it caught both boys' attention.

Naruto and Kiba were glad of the distraction though, neither of them wanted to continue with the thoughts they had been thinking. Kiba jerked his eyes from Naruto's and looked up at Hinata. "Ahh, you're right Hinata! Naruto, you idiot, if we are late it will be all your fault!"

"What? It's your fault not mine, bastard! You insulted me!", Naruto glared at Kiba and Kiba glared back. Then both boys turned away from each other and stood up. They leaped back up into the trees. Kiba and Naruto continued traveling towards Water Country, grumbling insults to each other along the way, their voices were too low though for the other to actually hear them. Hinata followed along behind them, every once in a while she would look back and forth between her team mates trying to figure out why they were both acting strangely. She was very worried that something bad was going to happen during this mission.


	2. And the Boys go Wild!

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, one-sided HinaNaru

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Two** - **And the Boys go Wild!**

After the team had traveled for a few more hours they arrived at a dock where they would take a ferry that would bring them into the Water Country. They walked off the ferry then had to travel a few more miles to get to the rendezvous point where the Water Lord was waiting for them. Kiba, being the leader of the team, walked up to the Water Lord and introduced himself and the team. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and these are my team mates, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. We're here to escort you to the Hidden Village of the Leaf."

"Ah, I am Makuza Toma. I'm a bit surprised to see the Hokage sent such a young looking team. I do hope you are able to provide the protection I need." The Water Lord wasn't being mean or arrogant, but he was a bit worried about how young the Leaf nin were.

Naruto took offense though and started towards the Water Lord to yell at him, luckily Hinata knew how Naruto would react so she spoke up quickly before he could get a word out of his mouth. "Um, we m-may l-look young b-but we are ex-experienced with missions like this." She blushed and smiled sweetly at the Lord.

Naruto backed away, but grumbled under his breath. Kiba was grateful for Hinata's quick thinking, even though he was also a bit offended by the Lord's comment about their age. "Well, if you all are ready let's go!" Kiba turned away from everyone and headed back in the direction towards the ferry. The others all followed behind him.

The large group walked to the ferry and boarded it, then rode it to the Fire Country border. After they disembarked from the ferry, they then had to travel for a few more miles until they found a good place to set up camp. Kiba and Akamaru were the ones that hunted for the food for the group, while Naruto gathered the firewood. Hinata helped with setting up the tents with the attendants of the Water Lord. When Kiba and Akamaru got back with a large deer they had caught, they went back outside of the camp and set up traps around it. Naruto and Hinata took care of gutting, skinning and cutting up the deer and then Hinata built a fire. She cooked the dear meat and also a pot of some of the rice she had brought with her for the misson.

Kiba fed some of the deer meat to Akamaru then told him to go to their tent and sleep till it was time for their shift. The two would take the second shift of the night's guard duty. Naruto had the first and Hinata the third. Then Kiba sat down where Naruto and Hinata were, near the fire, to eat his own meal. During the meal, it just so happened that Kiba and Naruto were sitting across from each other as they ate. Hinata was sitting a little ways to the right of Naruto and kept looking over at him every few minutes.

Kiba and Naruto, though, were glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Sometimes they would catch each other looking at the same time, and then they would both blush and look quickly away. They pretty much had the same thoughts running through their heads. They were trying to understand why they were attracted to the other.

_Why do I think Kiba is cute? His eyes are so dark and I don't want to stop looking in them. When I was fighting with him earlier, I was touching his stomach and chest when we rolled around. His body felt so strong and firm and my hands are even tingling right now just remembering how it felt to touch him. I feel so hot all over like I'm running a fever, and I can't even think straight. Maybe I'm coming down with a virus or the flu! Hmm...I want to jump on him and feel that sexy body of his body under mine. What the hell am I thinking!_ Naruto tried to keep his eyes down towards the ground but they kept betraying him, lifting up against his will to stare at Kiba.

_Damn that dream I had last night! He's sitting right in front of me and all I can do is remember that dream and I want it to make it real. I want to jump him and then lick and bite at that sexy neck of his! Geez...I have gone crazy! Why am I having such a hard time holding myself back from jumping him? Speaking of hard! If my jacket wasn't covering my upper thighs right now, I'd be totally embarrassed. Everyone would know what I was thinking! Oh great! I think my face must be red, because it feels really hot right now._ Kiba was contemplating taking a walk outside of camp. He needed to take care of his little, well actually big, problem.

_Oh crap, this is terrible! Someone might notice what's happened to Naruto junior! I need to take a walk 'til I can get Naruto junior calmed down._ "Um gotta take a piss, be back in a bit!" Naruto jumped up quickly and ran out of the camp. He needed to find some place private.

_Damn! I need to get away from the camp right now, but that idiot Naruto beat me to it! What would everyone think if I left right after Naruto did? Screw it! There's no help for it, I have to take care of this problem right now. _"Hinata, I got to go too, I'll be right back!"

"Um alright, Kiba-kun." Hinata was suspicious. _Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun are acting weird again and both of them are going to be alone together away from the camp. I don't want them to be alone together! But what can I do? At least one of us has to stay here in the camp. Damn!_

As their luck would have it, both boys ended up going in the same direction when they left camp. Naruto had found a large tree and climbed up to one of it's thicker branches. He pushed his pants down to his upper thighs, then he pulled his fully erect member from his boxers. He gripped it with his right hand and started stroking it. He kept visually picturing Kiba's eyes, face, and body. He remembered how it felt to feel Kiba's body and moaned as he got harder and harder.

Kiba had just settled down beneath the same tree that Naruto had climbed up in (unknowingly!), when he heard moans coming from above him. He was shocked and embarrassed when he realized who it was and what that person was doing. But he kept himself still and listened.

Naruto was getting close to coming, he began to imagine that it was Kiba's hand on his member and not his own, then his body started jerking and he came hard while calling out Kiba's name in a loud guttural moan.

Kiba heard Naruto loudly moan out his name and realized he was finished. Kiba had been stroking his own erection, through his pants, during all this and then quickly pushed his pants down far enough so he could get his his member out of his boxers. He started squeezing and stroking it at a very fast pace because he felt close to coming himself. Just hearing the moans of Naruto before, had gotten him so close to finishing. He tried to stay silent to keep the blond from knowing he was there, but a loud moan escaped him anyway. All of a sudden, he experienced an incredible orgasm and he shouted out Naruto's name at the end of it.

_What the fuck?_ Naruto looked down and saw Kiba on the ground below him, leaning on the same tree he was in. Naruto was embarrassed and surprised. _Was Kiba just masturbating while thinking of me?_ Naruto quickly cleaned up the mess he had made using some leaves he got off the branch he was sitting on, then he pulled his pants back up. He leaned over to look back down at Kiba again.

Kiba wiped his hand on the grass to clean it, then he pulled his pants back up. He looked up and saw Naruto looking down at him with a confused expression on his face. _Hmm I never noticed before, but Naruto looks really cute with that expression._

"Hey." Kiba had never had something like this happen to him before, so he had no idea what to say. He was embarrassed, but didn't want to show it.

Naruto jumped down to the ground to land next to Kiba (he wasn't up high enough to hurt himself in the landing!). "Did you just masturbate while thinking of me?"

"Um yeah." Kiba figured there was no use in trying to lie his way out of this.

"Ha, you pervert!" Naruto yelled while glaring at Kiba and pointing his right index finger at him.

"If I am then so are you, because you did the same thing!" Kiba yelled back.

"No I didn't and you can't prove it!" Naruto yelled again and continued to glare and point at Kiba.

"You yelled out my name, you idiot! Geez I can't believe I was attracted to you! I need to get my head examined when this mission is over." Kiba turned to walk back to camp.

_Crap! He heard me before!_ "Yeah...well I need to have my head examined too! You are so not hot!" Naruto grinned thinking he had won this fight. Then he stopped grinning. _Wait! Did Kiba just say he was attracted to me?_

Kiba swung around and walked back to Naruto. He moved right up close to Naruto. Naruto stood his ground and didn't back up, despite feeling a little nervous. "So, you think I'm hot?" Kiba grinned.

"Yes...No! I said you are not hot! You should get your hearing checked too!" Naruto wished Kiba would back up, but instead Kiba slid his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer.

"You really do want me Blondie, admit it!" Kiba started to feel excited. Naruto fit perfectly in his arms and being this close to those baby blue eyes of his was really making him hot and hard again.

Naruto wanted to lie and tell Kiba he did not want him. He was about to do it too, but his body was telling him to shut up and enjoy the moment. Kiba made Naruto feel safe in his arms. He made him feel wanted too. Naruto had never felt anything like this before. _What if Kiba is playing with me though? What if this was a prank and he would tell everyone when we got back that I had a crush on him? But he called my name when he jerked himself off. That was real, wasn't it? I don't think this is love but lust is okay._

_This is one of the few times that I've ever seen Naruto become speechless. Guess I know the secret to get him to shut up now, hmm?_ Kiba leaned his head down towards Naruto's face. He kept his eyes locked on Naruto's. He tilted his head to the left a bit and then brought his lips to Naruto's lips. The kiss was gentle and light and Kiba pulled back quickly to see Naruto's reaction. Naruto had a small smile on his face and his eyes were half closed. So Kiba kissed him again, but this time the kiss lasted longer. He brushed his tongue back and forth between Naruto's top and bottom lips to get them to part for him.

Naruto opened his mouth willingly and Kiba eagerly swooped in with his tongue. It felt strange, at first to Naruto, but then he decided to move his own tongue against Kiba's. _Hmm it feels so good._ Naruto's whole body started heating up.

Kiba felt the same hot feeling building up inside his own body and he started getting even harder. The kiss turned into another long kiss and then another. Both boys couldn't control their hands any longer either. They had to touch the other. So hands started roaming everywhere. Kiba couldn't stay on his feet any longer so he dropped down to his knees, bringing Naruto down with him. They both kept kissing and touching each other and felt like they were going to explode if they didn't get some sort of relief soon. They fell over onto the ground.

Unluckily for them, Hinata had gotten really worried about what was taking the boys so long. They had been gone for about half an hour now. She walked over to the bodyguards of the Water Lord, who were standing outside their Lord's tent, talking quietly among themselves. She told them she was going to check on her team mates and would come right back. They told her not to take too long. Hinata nodded at them and then headed off in the direction she had seen both boys go in.

As she got further away from the camp, she could hear strange noises coming from a little ahead of where she was. The closer she got to where the noises were coming from, the more upset she got. The noises she heard sounded like moans and then she heard the names of Naruto and Kiba being called out. She started running. She tripped over the foot of one of the boys, causing herself to fall and land right on top of them. The boys were laying on the ground, still wrapped in each others' arms and they looked up in surprise at the person who had just fallen on them. Hinata lay there panting heavily and just stared at them in horror. Both boys started staring back at her in the same way.

Kiba was the first to recover. He pushed Hinata off of him and Naruto, then disentangled his limbs from Naruto's and stood up. He turned his back to them then moved a few feet away. "Hinata, can you please go back to camp now? We'll join you in a few minutes."

"Uh um okay." Hinata stood up and then turned away from them. Her mind was filled with the sounds and images of what her team mates had been doing. Her heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces. As she ran back to camp, her eyes started to overflow with tears.

Naruto sat up, but didn't have the energy at the moment to stand up. He kept his head down and wouldn't look at Kiba. He figured Kiba was upset and would probably tell him he regretted what happened.

Kiba kept his back to Naruto. _What do I say now? I don't know what to say about this or what to think. Better to just put a stop to all this madness right now and forget it ever happened._ "Naruto, this can't happen again. It was a mistake. People wouldn't understand a relationship like this between two boys and my mother would kill me if she found out. She wants me to marry a girl and have kids."

Tears started falling down Naruto's face, but he kept his head down so Kiba wouldn't see. _Well if Kiba would look at me, but he's too ashamed to I guess. He's ashamed to have kissed me or even to like me this way. I always knew that no one would ever love or want me this way. I always knew I would be alone._ "You're right Kiba, this won't happen again. I won't tell anyone if you don't. Would you mind going back now? I'll follow in a little while." Naruto kept his voice firm and steady while he spoke.

Kiba felt really bad, but he felt that this was the way it had to be. He turned around to head back to camp, keeping his eyes averted from Naruto. He was afraid to look at Naruto. Afraid that if he did look at him right now, he may not be able to keep from giving in to his desires again. So he forced himself to walk back to the camp without a backward glance.

When Naruto couldn't see Kiba anymore, he let his emotions come out. He let the pain pour out of him and the tears. He couldn't go back to camp until he had gotten it all out of his system. He also needed to wash the tears off his face. He could hear a stream nearby so he walked to it and knelt down, then scooped up water in his hands and splashed water on his face. _Why should I let this bother me anyway? Before today I was fine being alone and I didn't even feel any attraction to Kiba. Did I? No, I didn't. I don't think I ever thought about kissing him either. But I did think of him as a friend. He and I do have some things in common. Like pranking and being loud. But now I don't think I can even be around him anymore. It hurts so much, to be rejected. I wanted him so badly and for a while there, I thought he wanted me too. Why is it so wrong? Maybe that was just an excuse he gave, because he realized he doesn't really want me. No I'm not going to cry again! I promised myself a long time ago that I would never let anyone make me cry again! I have to be strong and put this behind me. I'll just pretend it never happened. Ignore it. I've done that before when someone hurt me, I can do it again._ With this decision made, Naruto got up from the stream and turned back to go back to the camp.


	3. Phase One

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, one-sided HinaNaru 

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Three** - **The "Get Dog-Boy to Love Me" Mission Phase One**

After Kiba had returned to camp, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Hinata. _I know she has a crush on Naruto and I'm sure she is mad at me right now. I have no idea what to say to her._ He looked over at Hinata, she was sitting by the fire and had her head down. So Kiba quickly walked over to his tent, pushed aside the one of the flaps at the entrance and went inside the tent. Akamaru had woken up when he heard Kiba come in, he looked up at his friend.

"oof?"

Kiba took off his jacket and his sandals but left his clothes on, he wanted to be ready for when his guard duty shift came up. He got into his sleeping bag and laid down. He patted his hand on the top of his sleeping bag to ask Akamaru to lay beside him. Akamaru got up and moved over to him and laid down.

"My life is a mess right now, Akamaru. I didn't tell you before because I was embarrassed, but I had a dream last night about Naruto. It was a wet dream. I still don't understand why I dreamed it. It just came out of the blue." Kiba stopped speaking for a few minutes. He had started remembering the dream.

Akamaru got restless and wanted to hear more. "arf!"

"Oh! Sorry little guy, I spaced out there for a while huh?"

Akamaru nodded.

"Okay where was I? Oh yeah, well anyway because of that dream, when I saw Naruto at the gate this morning I started looking at him and trying to figure out what it was about him that would make me have that dream. I really really looked at him, Akamaru. He is kinda cute, for an idiot. I especially like his eyes."

Kiba stopped talking again. _Yes those eyes...mmm. And that tanned skin of his. Next time I'll have to see him in daylight with those ugly clothes off ,to see if he's tan all over. And why does he were such baggy clothes anyway? He's small for his age and there is no fat on him. I could tell._ Kiba grinned wickedly. He remembered the feel of Naruto when he had been exploring his body earlier.

"arf arf!" Akamaru was getting peeved at the boy. He wanted to hear more and Kiba kept going off to la la land on him.

Kiba jerked back to the present and remembered where he was. "Darn it, I did it again! Well you see my problem, Akamaru. I've totally lost it! All I can think about now is that stupid Blondie."

Akamaru was confused. _Blondie?_ "woooof?"

"Um yeah. Kinda a pet name I guess. I know it's stupid but it fits him. Anyway, I told Blondie that we couldn't be together and that is that. But I think I hurt him." Kiba looked sad.

"woof woof"

"Oh yeah I left out some parts didn't I?" Kiba blushed then.

"arf!"

"Okay, okay. Well, me and Naruto kinda made out earlier. Just kissing and touching though!" He said that quickly when he saw Akamaru with a shocked and disgusted look on his face. "See even you have a problem with it! What would my mother think? Or the village? I mean it's just hormones right? It's just part of growing up I guess and I'll get over it soon." _I better! Otherwise I will jump Naruto again and that would cause me a whole lot of trouble._

Akamaru wasn't so sure it would be that easy. He could practically see all of Kiba's thoughts on his face. And the way Kiba kept spacing out and getting this lustful look in his eyes. "wooof"

"What do you mean you support my decision? You mean you want me to forget about doing anything more with Naruto?"

"arf!"

"Oh, you support whatever I decide to do." Kiba patted Akamaru on the head. "Thanks Akamaru, you're the greatest! Well I better get a quick nap or I'll have trouble staying awake when it's our shift." He patted Akamaru on the head again then rolled onto his back to get some sleep. His mind kept replaying what happened between him and Naruto earlier. _Damn it I have to stop thinking so I can sleep!_ But for Kiba it would be a sleepless night.

* * *

Naruto made it back to camp fifteen minutes after Kiba had left him. He saw Hinata sitting at the fire. "Um, Hinata?" 

Hinata was still depressed about what she had witnessed earlier. She had been sitting at the fire since she got back to the camp. _Why, Kiba? Why did you steal the man I love away from me? I thought we were friends. Kiba must know how I feel about Naruto. I know I never told anyone, but still...Kiba must have figured it out by now! How could he have missed it? Seeing how I can't stop blushing around Naruto. How I sometimes faint at the sight of him. I don't know if I can ever forgive Kiba for taking my Naruto!_

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out louder to get her attention. Hinata looked up at him. "Um, are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata blushed. "Um, uh I am f-fine, Na-naruto-kun." She spoke quietly.

Naruto didn't believe her because he could tell she had been crying. He wanted to sit with her and try to help her, but he was depressed himself. _I don't see how I can help anyone right now, when I can't even help myself._ "Do you want to talk about it? Why you were crying?"

"No!" Hinata yelled, then realized what she had done and spoke again more quietly. "Um, I m-mean no. I-I am f-fine and I th-think I will g-go to my t-tent now. G-goodnight, Na-naruto-kun." She jumped up and turned around and headed to her tent. She needed to be alone right now. When Hinata got inside her tent, she curled up on the top of her sleeping bag. She was too distraught to even take off her jacket and sandals. She just laid there and started to cry again. She cried herself to sleep.

After Hinata had left, Naruto sat by the fire to start his shift for the guard duty. He should have been keeping his mind on his job, but he couldn't help thinking about Kiba and what had happened between them. _I really don't want to be alone! I liked kissing and touching Kiba. I thought I could forget him and move on, but I really don't want to. I've tried listing all his faults and why the two of us would be incompatible, but that doesn't work. All I can think of is how he tasted when I kissed him. How the feel of his hands all over my body makes me feel so good. How good it felt to feel his skin and the firm muscles below it. I want to do it again! I'm not going to even deny it anymore. I want that damn Dog-Boy! So...how to get him...that is a tough one. But Uzumaki Naruto never gives up!_

Naruto spent the rest of his shift thinking up plots on how to accomplish his own personal mission. He named it the "Get Dog-Boy to Love Me" mission. And this is one mission that Naruto was determined would succeed. When it was time for him to wake up Kiba and Akamaru for their shift, Naruto decided Phase One of his plan should be put into action. Naruto crept silently over to Kiba's tent and got down on his knees and crawled inside. He crawled over to Kiba, on the side where Akamaru was not sleeping at. He stretched his body out next to Kiba's and moved up as close as he could get to him. He then leaned up enough so he could reach Kiba's face with his own. He leaned over further and brushed his lips against Kiba's. Naruto pulled back so that he could see if Kiba was still sleeping. He was. So Naruto leaned in for a kiss again, but this time he pressed his lips harder to the other boy's. He ran his tongue between Kiba's lips and was able to part them enough so he could get his tongue inside Kiba's mouth. Naruto's tongue became very bold.

Kiba, of course, hadn't been able to sleep because of his thoughts. So unknown to Naruto, Kiba was awake when his Blondie had crept into his tent and crawled up beside him. Kiba had been thinking he would let Naruto know he was awake, but he was curious about what the other was up to. With Naruto being such a prankster, the idiot was probably going to try to pull a prank on him. But when Naruto kissed him, Kiba was too surprised to do anything. Then he just thought he would lay there and see what else the blond would do. But Kiba didn't have the will power to resist when Naruto plunged his tongue in his mouth. He decided it was time to let his Blondie know he was awake. He did that by kissing back.

Naruto felt Kiba's response and jerked back in surprise, but Kiba grabbed Naruto's forearms and yanked him back into the kiss. Kiba plunged his own tongue into Naruto's mouth and went exploring. Naruto got over his surprise and fought tongue to tongue with Kiba. The kiss would have gone on a lot longer than a couple of minutes if it wasn't for Akamaru's bark.

Akamaru had woken up when he felt Kiba move and looked up to see what was happening. Then he realized that no one was on guard duty, that's why he barked.

Kiba let Naruto pull away from the kiss and then both boys stared at each other for a minute. "arf!" Akamaru had to remind Kiba again that they had guard duty now.

Naruto got his senses back and smiled at Kiba. It was a big, beautiful smile and Kiba answered it with one of his own. He couldn't help it. Naruto's smile was contagious. Naruto didn't say a word but got up on his feet and walked out of Kiba's tent. _Phase One was a success, now on to Phase Two!_

Kiba got up and put on his sandals and then his jacket. He was still in a daze though because of the kisses and the smile he got from Naruto. Akamaru decided he wouldn't say anything about it right now. He wanted Kiba to follow his heart. Even if his heart led him to Naruto. _Besides, Naruto isn't that bad even if he smells like a fox._ So Akamaru followed Kiba out of the tent to start their duty.

* * *

The next day the group traveled the rest of the way to Konoha. They had no trouble at all along the way, which everyone was thankful for. When they got to the gate, Kiba handed one of the guards there, the papers showing who they were escorting and the permission granted by the Hokage to allow the Water Lord to enter the Village. The guard told Kiba that everything was in order, then told him to take the Water Lord to the Hokage Tower for the meeting. They had arrived an hour before the meeting was scheduled to start. The group entered the village and headed to the Hokage Tower. No one spoke as they walked and when they got there, they all headed upstairs to where the Hokage's office was located. Kiba went up to Shizune's desk, and announced their arrival to her. 

"Thank you, Kiba-kun. Can you direct the Water Lord and his company to the lounge so they can rest up and eat before the meeting?"

"Sure can! Is it alright if my team and I take a little break till it's time for the meeting to be over?" Kiba needed to get away from the others to be alone and think. He couldn't think straight as long as he was around Naruto.

"Yes it will be alright for your team to take a break, but make sure you are all back here before the meeting is over." She smiled at Kiba.

"Will do!" Kiba then walked back to the Water Lord and told him that he and his group could rest in the lounge and get something to eat. Then he lead them all to the lounge. Naruto and Hinata had followed along too. Kiba turned to them after the Lord and his group went inside the lounge.

"Shizune says it's okay for us to take a break and leave the tower for a while. But we have to be back here before the meeting is scheduled to end. I'm going out, see you guys later." Kiba rushed away from the other two, Akamaru at his heels.

_Hmmm Kiba thinks he can get away from me. Ha! Phase Two is about to start now, Dog-Boy! _"See you later, Hinata!" Naruto turned from her and rushed away to catch up with Kiba.

Hinata stamped her right foot angrily. _Darn it, Naruto-kun rushed off before I could talk to him! I was hoping I could get a moment alone with him and tell him how I feel. There is no way I'm going to lose to Kiba-kun. I don't give up, that is my ninja way._ Hinata decided to follow Naruto to see if she could get him alone.

Kiba was on his way home when he saw Shino up ahead of him. Even though Shino wasn't much of a talker, Kiba still didn't feel like stopping to greet him. But he saw that Shino had noticed him so he decided not to be rude. When Kiba got up to where Shino was standing, he nodded to him. "Yo, Shino. How was your mission?"

"...It was successful."

"Okay, well, I'm still on my escort mission and this is my break time so I'll see you later man." _For once I'm glad this dude doesn't say much. I need to be alone right now._ Kiba nodded again at Shino and then continued on. He was headed to his house where he could get all the privacy he needed.

Shino watched Kiba as the boy hurried away with Akamaru following behind. _Kiba is acting strange today. Normally he would have asked for more details about my mission. And then bragged about how his own mission was more exciting. Wonder what is wrong._

All of a sudden Shino found himself laying on the ground. He felt something on top of him and looked down. There was a mop of blond hair on his chest. _Naruto._

Naruto had been running to catch up with Kiba and had not seen Shino till it was too late for him to stop. He crashed into Shino, knocking them both down. He looked up and yelled. "Hey what were you doing blocking the road, you bug-lover!"

Shino pushed Naruto off of him and got up from the ground. "..." _Why does he insist on calling me a bug-lover? Sure I love bugs but he makes it sound so perverted._

Getting no reply from the emotionless looking boy, Naruto got up and walked around Shino. Then took off in pursuit of Kiba again.

Shino watched Naruto run off and wondered why he had been running. And it seemed like Naruto had been chasing Kiba. _That can't be right._ All of a sudden Shino found himself back on the ground again. This time when he looked down he saw blue-black hair. The body felt feminine too. _Hinata, hmm...nice._

"Um, um sorry!" Hinata didn't know at the moment who she had knocked down and was laying on. She had been chasing after Naruto and had her mind on what she would say to him when she caught up to him. She never even seen her team mate standing on the road.

Instead of pushing Hinata off like he had done to Naruto, Shino hesitantly put his arms around Hinata. "Is everything alright, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed when she realized who she was laying on. His arms felt good around her. _Shino's arms feel so strong and warm, I think I'll just lay here for a bit._ "Uh, everything is fine, Shino." Hinata never stuttered while talking with Shino when they were alone. She felt comfortable around him.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about it, you know." Shino kept his arms around his team mate and talked in a soothing voice. The voice he only uses with Hinata. Of course it's hard for anyone else to know the difference in how he talks. His tone always seemed to sound the same no matter what he said or who he talked to.

But Hinata could tell the difference. She was the only person, besides Shino's own family, who could. She was grateful for Shino's offer to listen to her. "Um, I was trying to catch up to Naruto-kun." _Maybe I should talk with Shino about this. He may be able to give me advice._ "Um, Shino?"

"...yes?"

"Can we go someplace private to talk?"

"...sure." Shino released his arms from around her and Hinata got up off him then stood up. Shino stood up too and then led Hinata towards the training grounds.


	4. Phase Two

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, ShinoHina 

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Four** - **The "Get Dog-Boy to Love Me" Mission Phase Two**

Kiba got to his house and unlocked his front door, but just as he was about to step inside he heard his name being yelled out.

"Kiba! Wait up!" Naruto had finally caught up to Kiba and came to a stop right in front of him. "We need to talk." Naruto was tired from his running and had to bend over a bit to catch his breath.

_He followed me home? I can't talk to Naruto right now!_ "What do you want?" Kiba's voice was not very friendly when he asked this.

Naruto straightened up to his full height. _Damn! He sounds mad!_ "Um, I need to talk to you."

"What about? I really don't have time for this!" _I wish he would get the hint! But this is Naruto and he can be pretty dense._

_Why does he have to make this so hard! Okay, not giving up! I'll make him listen to me._ "Can we just go inside? What I have to say shouldn't be said where others can hear."

Kiba realized that he had better let Naruto in. He didn't want anyone else to know what was going on between them. But he was afraid to be alone with Naruto. _Damn it! I guess it can't be helped. I'll just have to be strong and ignore any strange urges I get._ "Okay then." Kiba walked into his house, Akamaru had already went inside while the boys were talking.

Naruto walked in behind Kiba and looked around. _Nice house. Looks very welcoming. So this is what a home looks like when a family lives in it._ Kiba led Naruto to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Naruto decided to sit on the couch too, but he left a little bit of space between him and Kiba. Maybe a few inches. "So Kiba...nice place you have here."

Kiba felt uncomfortable with how close Naruto was sitting next to him. He moved over to the end of the couch to put more space between them. But Naruto scooted towards Kiba until there was only a few inches between them again. "Uh, Naruto do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"You're too close dammit!"

Naruto grinned. _Time for Phase Two!_ "Kiba-kun, I really like you, you know. I mean I really, really like you."

"What! Listen Naruto, we already talked about this before. Remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I changed my mind." Naruto reached over and grabbed one of Kiba's hands and held it. He threaded their fingers together. _Hehe this is working out better than I planned!_

Kiba tried to pull his hand away from Naruto's, but Naruto had a strong grip and he wasn't letting go. Kiba started sweating. "Is that why you snuck into my tent last night and kissed me?"

"Yep!" Naruto grinned at Kiba and batted his eyelashes. "I think you're sexy, Kiba-kun. I've decided I want you."

Kiba thought Naruto should look weird batting his eyelashes like a girl, but instead he found it cute. _What am I going to do now? Naruto can be very stubborn and it looks like he's not going to give up. He wants me and I really want him too. But I don't know if I'm ready for this. I don't know if we can keep this a secret from everyone. And what would happen in the future?_

"Kiba-kun did you hear what I said?" Naruto was starting to get pissed. _Is he ignoring me? Wait, he's blushing._

"Um yeah I heard you. Just trying to figure out why this is happening to me."

"Well don't think too hard, Dog-Boy, you might hurt something!" _Oops I'm not supposed to insult him yet! Once he's my boyfriend I can insult him all I want._ "Uh sorry about that, hehehe! I mean what's to figure out? We want each other right? We're both boys and we don't care for all that mushy romantic stuff like girls do." Naruto leaned up so that his face was in front of Kiba's. Then he kissed Kiba quickly. The kiss was a chaste one just to show his affection and also because Kiba looked so cute when he was thinking.

Kiba was thinking about what Naruto had said, so he didn't really notice at first that Naruto had kissed him.

_You know, for such an idiot, Blondie can actually say something that makes sense sometimes. He's right. Why am I fighting this? It's not as if we are in love. We are both teenage boys with needs and we can help each other take care of those needs. It's actually easier this way because having sex with a girl at our age could lead to trouble. I'm too young to get married or have a kid right now. With Naruto I don't have to worry about getting him pregnant. With him being an orphan I don't have to worry about strict parents trying to kill me. No one has to know right?_

Naruto was getting pissed again. _Kiba is still ignoring me! Okay, time to get his attention back on me._ Naruto raised the hand he had linked together with Kiba's. He brought both their hands up to his face. He turned his hand so that Kiba's was in front of his mouth. Then he started licking the back of Kiba's hand. _That should do it!_

Kiba found himself pleasantly distracted from his thoughts. He looked over to Naruto and watched as Naruto licked his hand. He started getting hot and then hard. "Mmmm that feels real good Naruto. But you know there is somewhere else I would like that hot tongue of yours to be right now." Kiba pulled his hand away from Naruto's mouth and quickly pulled again, bringing Naruto closer to him. He turned his body to face Naruto and then wrapped his free arm around Naruto's waist and hauled Naruto's body up against his own. He bent his head down and tilted it to the left, then crushed his lips to the blond's. He forced his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth and teased Naruto's tongue to come out and play.

Naruto had been surprised by Kiba's words and then surprised even more when Kiba got aggressive. Naruto decided to get aggressive back. He reached his free hand up to the back of Kiba's neck and pushed his fingers into Kiba's hair. His hair felt so soft in Naruto's fingers, so Naruto started running his fingers through Kiba's hair. Both boys kept kissing each other over and over, only taking breaths when they absolutely had to. Neither of them could get enough of the other's mouth.

The boys completely forgot about the mission they were on. If it wasn't for Akamaru they would have been in big trouble with the Hokage. Luckily for them, Akamaru wasn't a normal dog. Akamaru could tell time, not that he could read, he just had an inherent sense about how long time passes. He knew it was getting close to when the meeting was supposed to be over for the Hokage and the Fire and Water Lords. So Akamaru decided it was time to put a stop to the activities of the two horny teenagers. He walked over in front the couch where the two boys were going at it and barked very loudly. He had to do that a few times before they finally heard him.

Kiba pulled away from Naruto and took deep breaths to calm himself down. Then he looked at Akamaru. "Thanks Akamaru! You're a life saver!"

Naruto had to calm himself down too. He moved a bit away from Kiba. After he got his breath back he decided to see if Phase Two had worked. "Um Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean we're together now?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_

Kiba looked at Naruto and grinned. "Yes, but only if we keep this a secret, okay?"

"Yippee!" Naruto jumped up and then threw himself at Kiba and hugged him. "Kiba is my boyfriend, Kiba is my boyfriend!" He sang this out loud.

"Geez would you stop with the singing! You're giving me a headache." Kiba grumbled, but he had a big smile on his face so Naruto didn't take offense at his words.

"Awww okay but after this mission you have to take me out for some ramen!"

"What?" Kiba glared at Naruto. _Geez I thought it would be easier with a boy, but it looks like Naruto wants me to take care of him or something._ "I am not going to buy you ramen!"

"Why not? Some boyfriend you are!" Naruto decided to try his puppy dog eyes on his new boyfriend. He stuck out his bottom lip and made his eyes look really sad. "Please...Kiba-kun?"

"No! And that look isn't going to make me change my mind so forget it!" _I am not going to be a pushover for this boy._ Kiba turned away from Naruto and headed for the front door. "You coming? We do have a mission to finish you know."

Naruto was unhappy that his puppy dog eyes didn't work. _Why did I have to fall for an unfeeling bastard! He has no heart!_ "Yeah I'm coming." Naruto walked to the door grumbling.

Kiba and Naruto left the house and headed back to the Hokage Tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shino and Hinata got to the training grounds, Shino turned to Hinata. "Is this okay?"

"Yes this place is fine, Shino." Hinata twiddled her thumbs and tried to think of how to tell Shino about what had happened on the mission.

"Take all the time you need." Shino could see Hinata was nervous and tried to put her at ease.

"Um, thanks Shino! Well I'm trying to think of where to start." _I guess I should just come right out and tell him!_ "Um Shino you know how I feel about Naruto-kun, don't you?

"...yes."

"Well, um, I was hoping to tell him during this mission, but I may be too late."

_Too late?_ "Do you mean Naruto has found someone else?" Shino was surprised.

"Maybe. Okay, that's wrong. Yes, he has found someone else. I want to fight for him but I don't know if I should. I always say I won't give up, but maybe there are times when you are supposed to give up." _Maybe I should stop chasing after Naruto-kun and find someone else. But there is no one else I care about that way. I admire Naruto-kun and want to be like him. But I could just be his friend though. He needs friends and I could give him that._

Shino wondered who Naruto could have fallen for that would make Hinata give up. They all knew that Naruto had been chasing after Sakura for years, so it can't be about Sakura. _Hinata is talking like this was a recent event._ "Hinata if you don't mind my asking, who has Naruto found?"

_I wish I could tell Shino, but that is not what a friend would do, and to be Naruto's friend I have to keep his secrets too._ "I can't tell you that, Shino. It's something you would need to ask Naruto yourself. You understand, don't you?"

"...yes I do."

_Why couldn't I have fallen for Shino? He is so sweet and understanding. He is always there for me too. And I do enjoy his hugs. Hmmm Shino is cute. He is also caring and smart. He comes from an important and powerful clan too. My father might approve of him. Why am I thinking of Shino? I shouldn't be able to forget my first love so easily, should I? It's not fair to Naruto-kun!_

Shino watched all the different emotions playing out on Hinata's face. _I wonder what's she thinking right now. I can't help but be happy that Naruto has found someone else. I'm glad that Hinata will move on now. I don't really understand why she liked him so much anyway. I wish she would notice me more. But she is better at noticing I'm around than most people are. It sucks sometimes to be treated like I'm invisible. It can be handy though for spying purposes._

"Um Shino?"

"...yes Hinata?"

"I have to get back to the Hokage Tower now so I can finish my mission."

"...okay. You want me to walk you there?"

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"...no I don't mind."

"Thank you Shino." Hinata smiled at him. _Yes, Shino is always taking care of me too. I wonder if he likes me._

Shino and Hinata walked back to the Hokage Tower together. Hinata thinking about Shino and Shino thinking about Hinata.


	5. What's better than a good fight?

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, ShinoHina

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Rated M for mature content, language and sexual references.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series. Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Five** – **What's better than a good fight?**

Kiba, Naruto, Shino and Hinata ended up arriving back at the Hokage Tower at the same time. Hinata looked at Kiba and then at Naruto and noticed something was different about them. Both of them were blushing and avoiding her eyes. _Did something happen between them? It's hard for me to give up on Naruto, but if Kiba can make him happy, then I will be happy for both of them. I did decide to just be Naruto's friend and support him. But Kiba better not break his heart or I'll kill him!_ Hinata glared at Kiba.

Kiba looked up at Hinata at that moment and noticed her glare. _Crap, Hinata looks like she wants to kill me! I hope she didn't say anything to Shino. _Kiba looked over at Shino. Despite not being able to see Shino's eyes through the dark sunglasses he always wears, he felt that Shino was staring at him. _Does he know?_

_Hmm...interesting. Hinata is glaring at Kiba. Earlier Naruto was chasing after Kiba and Kiba looks guilty about something. Could it be...? _Shino looked at Naruto then and saw him staring at Kiba out of the corner of his eyes. _Who would have thought?_ Shino held back a smirk.

_Kiba looks nervous. Phase Three is going to be a toughie!_ Naruto was too involved in his thoughts to say anything to the others, so he turned from them and went inside the Hokage Tower.

Kiba followed behind.

Hinata was about to follow Kiba, but then she remembered Shino. "Thank you so much for walking me back here, Shino." She smiled at her friend.

"...no problem."

"I'll see you when I get back from the mission, okay?" _I really would like to spend some time with Shino again. Why haven't I appreciated him more? He has always been a good friend to me. He deserves better. I'll just have to make it up to him when I get back._

"...alright." _Maybe when she gets back I'll ask her out on a date. We can have a picnic, then I'll show her the new species of Coleoptera (beetles) I discovered._

Hinata turned and went inside the Hokage Tower.

Shino smiled briefly (he only lets it out when no one is around to see) and then turned to head home.

* * *

Later on that day after the group had been traveling a few hours, they came upon the perfect place to make camp for the night. They were all too tired to go any further and decided to go ahead and stop for the night. After the camp had been set up and they had all finished eating their dinner, the sun was just beginning to set. Everyone was sitting around the fire, making small talk, when all of a sudden the sound of explosions filled the air. 

The traps that Kiba and Akamaru had set up earlier around the camp had been triggered. The traps managed to kill or severely maim several bandits, but not all of them. The ones that hadn't been killed, or incapacitated, were angry and quickly surrounded the group of travelers.

_Ha! Finally some action!_ Both Kiba and Naruto thought this at the same time. That was something else they had in common. They both loved a good fight. Both boys had quickly jumped up to face the bandits.

Hinata stood up after they did and quickly turned the opposite way from her team mates, so that she could protect the Water Lord from the bandits that were behind the group. She moved closer to the bandits so that she could fight them better.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Naruto had decided among themselves which group of bandits each would get to fight. Naruto would take the four on the left and Kiba got the five on the right, since he had Akamaru to help him. That left Hinata with the four remaining bandits she was facing.

Naruto called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He now had two clones standing on either side of him. "Hey you scumbags, you're going to regret attacking us!" Naruto and his two clones shouted this out together. Then all three rushed at the bandits with kunai in hand.

"You ready Akamaru?" Kiba was grinning from ear to ear, excited to whip some bandit butts.

"arf!" Akamaru shared his friend's excitement.

Kiba shouted, "Jujin Bunshin!" Akamaru then turned into a beast clone of Kiba. "Let's get 'em Akamaru!"

"arf!" Both Kiba and Akamaru rushed towards the five bandits, slashing at them with their claws.

The bandits facing Hinata grinned to themselves thinking that the girl in front of them would be easy to take out. They rushed towards her and Hinata used Juken to fight them. She moved so fast that the bandits didn't even have time to defend themselves. In a matter of seconds all four were lying unconscious on the ground.

Meanwhile Naruto and his clones had easily beat the crap out of their opponents. He dismissed his clones and laughed down at the bandits, while they groaned in pain. "Stupid bandits! Don't you know not to attack the great Uzumaki Naruto, soon to be the next Hokage of the Hidden Village of Leaf?"

"Hey dumbass! Stop with the 'I'm going to be the next Hokage' crap and tie the prisoners up!" Kiba threw a disgusted look at Naruto. _Naruto has been claiming he will be the next Hokage for years now. Probably every single day too!_ _I just had to fall for the stupidest ninja in the world, didn't I? Fall for? Hell no! I'm horny not stupid. I could never love an idiot. _

Kiba and Hinata had already tied up the bandits they had defeated and were dragging them over to the center of the camp. Naruto quickly tied up his own bandits and then hauled them to where the rest were.

"They're not staying here in our camp all night are they?" The Water Lord had been very impressed with how quickly the young ninja had defeated the bandits, but he was distressed at the idea of having the bandits be in their camp all night. _They could get loose and kill us all in our sleep!_

"Well where else are they supposed to stay, duh?" Naruto thought the Water Lord was an idiot.

"Show some manners, dumbass!" Kiba hit Naruto in the back of the head with his fist.

"Ow! What'd you do that for, bastard?" Naruto rubbed at the spot Kiba had hit and glared at his boyfriend. _Aren't boyfriends supposed to be nice to each other? I may need to have a talk later with Kiba and explain the rules about how boyfriends treat each other. Stupid Dog-Boy!_

"Um, the prisoners will be guarded by me and my team mates tonight while we do our guard duty. Don't worry, we will protect you. Naruto-kun can you send a clone to the nearest village to report where these bandits are and to get them picked up?" Hinata had lost her stutter when speaking around Naruto, ever since she gave up her crush and decided to just be friends with him. She no longer felt nervous being around him.

"Um, sure Hinata! Piece of cake!" _Hmm what's going on with Hinata? She's not acting weird anymore. I'm glad she's stopped stuttering because it was so annoying before._ Naruto created a clone and told it what to do and it headed out of the camp to go to the nearest village, which was only a few miles away to the east of where they were camped. (The had all studied a map they had been given before the mission.)

The Water Lord, his attendants and his bodyguards headed to their tents to turn in. He felt reassured by Hinata's words.

Naruto tired of the groans and complaints of the bandits, decided to put them to sleep by whacking them all over the head with a large piece of wood, that would be thrown on the fire later. Then he turned to his team mates. _I need to get Kiba alone! I wonder if Hinata would mind if me and Kiba took a walk?_ "Hey Kiba, I think we need to fix the traps around the camp. Akamaru can stay here with Hinata and guard the prisoners."

_Well isn't Blondie a sneaky bastard. I know what he wants. It would be fun though to get him pissed off._ "Why should Akamaru be the one to stay behind? You can stay with Hinata and me and Akamaru will take care of the traps. Right Akamaru?"

"arf!" Akamaru walked over to stand by Kiba.

_That bastard!_ Naruto glared at Kiba. "I need to take a piss too, Dog-Boy, so it would be better if Hinata wasn't left alone. I might as well help with the traps since I'll be out of the camp anyway." _Take that, Dog-Boy!_ Naruto grinned his fox grin at Kiba.

_Guess he wins this round, but I'm not going to make it easy for him when we get alone._ "Fine, Akamaru stay with Hinata."

Akamaru walked over to sit with Hinata by the campfire. _I hope they don't get too carried away again! I'm starting to get tired of having to remind them of the mission all the time. _Hinata starting scratching behind Akamaru's ears. _Oohh this feels good...now I'm glad I didn't have to go with Kiba._

Hinata watched Naruto and Kiba leave the camp. _They do look cute together. Maybe I can forgive Kiba-kun. He has always been a good friend and he does deserve to be happy too. I could help him and Naruto-kun by giving them my support. And I could help them be together alone more. I wonder if they've told each other how they really feel yet?_

* * *

Naruto and Kiba started setting up the traps again. Neither said a word until they had finished the job. When Kiba turned around to head back towards the camp, Naruto made his move. He grabbed Kiba by the arm and jerked him around to face him. Then Naruto yanked Kiba's arm to pull him up against his body. 

"Wha-mmph!" Kiba was interrupted by Naruto's lips moving against his own. _Someone is impatient!_ Kiba relaxed and then pulled his arm from Naruto's hand, then Kiba wrapped both his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him up tight against his body. He took over control of the kiss and thrust his tongue between Naruto's lips, forcing Naruto's mouth open.

Naruto didn't mind that Kiba took control. This is what he wanted. He loved it when Kiba got aggressive and all 'alpha male' on him. It stirred Naruto's own animal instincts. Naruto moaned and then started to suck on Kiba's tongue.

This drove Kiba wild, so he let his hands slide down to Naruto's ass and cupped both cheeks. He started squeezing them and pushed Naruto's hips right up against his own. Then Kiba started grinding his hips into Naruto's. _Oh god! This feels so good! I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from throwing Naruto on the ground and fucking him senseless. I've never felt anything so good in my life._

_Oh my god! Kiba is driving me crazy!_ Naruto starting thrusting his hips back at Kiba's. He continued to moan out loud. "Ahhh Kiibbaa that feeels soo gooood."

Naruto's moans and words were driving Kiba just as wild as the feel of Naruto thrusting back at him. _Naruto is so fucking hot! Why did we never do this before? I never knew he could be like this!_ "So Blondie, do you want more?" Kiba somehow managed to speak clearly despite the fact he was going insane with lust at the moment.

"Unnngh uh yes more!" Naruto could hardly get those words out. He was getting so hard and his body was burning up like it was on fire. _I don't think I can hold it back much longer. I can't believe I'm so close to coming with all my clothes still on!_

Kiba was reminded of the dream he had a couple nights before. Naruto's cry of more during the dream sounded the same in reality. _I am so turned on right now. There's no way I can stop until I get what I want. And what I want is to be inside Naruto right now._ Kiba pulled Naruto with him down to the ground. He pushed Naruto until he fell on his back, then he lowered himself over Naruto. He braced each of his arms beside Naruto's arms. He kept his full weight off Naruto so he wouldn't crush him. Then Kiba lowered his head to Naruto's neck and started planting kisses all along it. He then started sucking at the place where Naruto's neck and shoulder meet. He bit down hard, but not enough to draw blood. Then he sucked where he had bitten. He was marking his Blondie.

Naruto yelled out Kiba's name when Kiba started sucking at the spot between his neck and shoulder. That was one of Naruto's most sensitive spots. He felt a little pain when Kiba bit that spot but not enough to ruin the pleasure he was feeling. Naruto reached down and placed his hands on Kiba's hips, pulling them down to meet his own. Then he started thrusting his hips up into Kiba's. His erection and Kiba's were brushing each other as they both continued to thrust their hips together.

Kiba couldn't wait any longer. He had to take Naruto right now. Kiba was a virgin and he figured that Naruto was too. Kiba wasn't all too sure about how two boys would have sex. But he had read books and knew how a male enters a female. So he figured he would just enter Naruto the same way. Except it would be in the ass. He knew that would probably be painful for the one getting their ass fucked. He was glad it wasn't going to be him getting screwed. _I'm going to be the man in this relationship!_ Kiba stopped sucking on Naruto's neck and raised himself up to his knees. He pulled on the zipper of Naruto's jacket and unzipped it.

Even though Naruto was still in a lust filled daze, he realized he needed to help his partner. He pushed himself back a little and then raised up to a sitting position. He helped Kiba get his jacket off then starting pulling his shirt off himself.

Kiba saw that Naruto was taking off his shirt and so Kiba stood up and took off his own jacket, then his shirt. He looked down at Naruto. "I think we should take off everything now. I'm ready to go all the way now, if you are."

Naruto forced himself to stand up. _Am I ready? I want this so badly. But I've never done anything like this before. Kiba must know what to do, right? I should trust him._ "Um, yeah I'm ready. I-I trust you, Kiba." He stared into Kiba's eyes with trust and desire shining in them.

Kiba saw the desire and the trust in Naruto's eyes and smiled gently at him. Then he reached down and pushed his pants and boxers down his legs and then stepped out of them. He stood back up to his full height and looked at Naruto again.

Naruto had also taken off the rest of his clothes. He stared back at Kiba and then let his eyes drift down Kiba's body. _Kiba is so beautiful! I never thought I'd find another boy's naked body beautiful. But crap, does he have to be so big! Is that thing supposed to fit inside me? I should be the one to fuck him instead!_

_Wow! So that's what he's been hiding under all those clothes! I guess boys can be beautiful too._ Kiba walked up to Naruto and then got down on his knees, he grabbed Naruto's arm and tugged at him to get him to get on his knees too.

Naruto obliged Kiba and after getting on his knees and facing him, he wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. Then he leaned into Kiba and kissed him softly on the lips.

Kiba wrapped his own arms around Naruto's waist and returned the kiss. They both opened their mouths at the same time and started kissing more passionately and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Kiba leaned into Naruto to push him backwards. This caused Naruto to fall to his back on the ground with Kiba over him.

_Ouch that hurt!_ Naruto pulled his mouth from Kiba's. "Can you try not to be so rough!"

Kiba ignored him and started kissing him again. He pushed both his legs in between Naruto's and forced Naruto's legs wider apart. As he continued to kiss Naruto, he pushed his hips into Naruto's. _This is just like my dream!_

Naruto pushed his own hips up at Kiba's and both boys started moving back and forth against each other. Their members getting harder and harder. As soon as Kiba pulled away to allow both of them to get some air, Naruto decided it was time. "I'm ready now. I want you inside me, Kiba."

Kiba was very happy to hear those words and smiled down at Naruto. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, he felt nervous but he didn't want to stop now. He wanted Kiba to love him and he realized he had already fallen himself. _I love Kiba. Even if my mission should fail, I will still love him. But it won't fail! Kiba must fall in love with me too. It would hurt too much if he never loved me back. I'm so tired of being alone. This is my chance to have someone of my own. My most precious person._

Kiba was nervous too but also very excited. _This is it! I'll finally be able to get some relief from all of this sexual tension I've been feeling around Naruto. This is even better than that dream because this is the real thing. I don't want to hurt Naruto, but I know it will hurt. I'm sure it will be worth it though. Otherwise people wouldn't have sex if it hurt all the time._

Lemon edited out, see profile for link to lemon.

TBC


	6. Kiba has to decide

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, ShinoHina

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Six** – **Kiba has to decide**

Naruto unwrapped his legs from around Kiba's waist and let his legs fall apart to lay on the ground. He had his arms wrapped lightly around Kiba. Then he raised one of his hands up to Kiba's head and started running his fingers through Kiba's hair. _Oh god, that was...incredible. _Naruto let out a contented sigh.

Kiba heard the sigh and felt the fingers running through his hair. He was too exhausted to move and he didn't really want to move anyway. _I can't believe how good I feel right now. It was Naruto that made me feel this way. But I have to get up._ "We need to get back to camp."

"mmm don't wanna." Naruto didn't want to get back to real life quite yet.

Kiba raised up and looked down at Naruto. _He looks so adorable right now._ Kiba leaned down and brushed his lips on Naruto's. Then raised up again and gave Naruto a wink. "Too bad Blondie. We're still on a mission and you don't want anyone to come walking by and see us like this, do you?" He didn't wait for an answer and pulled himself up off of Naruto. He stood up and looked for his clothes.

_Darn it! He sure knows how to ruin a moment._ Naruto got up off the ground and brushed himself off. He realized he needed to clean off before getting dressed. But there was no water near by. "Um, Kiba, we should clean up before we put on our clothes."

Kiba had found where his clothes were and was about to put on his boxers when he heard what Naruto said. _Damn he's right._ "We'll use your shirt."

"What! Why my shirt?"

"Because I said so. We're not using mine. I have the first shift tonight and I don't have time to change my clothes. We've been gone quite a while as it is. Since you have second shift you can change your shirt when you get back."

"Damn it!" Naruto picked his shirt off the ground and used it to wipe himself off. He then threw it at Kiba.

Kiba glared at Naruto and gingerly handled the shirt till he found a clean enough section to use to clean himself with. Then he threw the shirt back at Naruto, and it hit Naruto in the back of the head.

After Naruto had tossed his shirt to Kiba he had turned his back to him and started dressing. When he felt something hit him in the back of the head he spun around and then looked down on the ground. He saw what had hit him. "You bastard!" Then Naruto ran at Kiba and tackled him to the ground.

Kiba had been in the process of pulling his pants on and had one leg in and one out of his pants when all of a sudden he was knocked to the ground.

Naruto taking advantage of Kiba's surprise, started punching and kicking at him.

Kiba wasn't about to take that from Naruto so he punched and kicked back. The boys started rolling around on the ground, each trying to out punch and out kick the other. All of a sudden they heard a dog bark. (guess who!)

_Not again! They are either trying to screw each other or they're trying to kill each other. Kinda hard to tell the difference though with these two._ "arf!"

Kiba pushed Naruto away from him and got up off the ground. "Sorry, Akamaru! Kinda lost track of the time." Kiba rubbed the back of his head and grinned at Akamaru. Then his eyes closed as he remembered why he was so late for guard duty. _God I feel so great right now. I wish we weren't on a mission so I could fuck Naruto again. I'm starting to get horny just thinking about it! What has Naruto done to me?_

Naruto got back on his own feet grumbling under his breath about his rude boyfriend. Then he looked over at Kiba and saw the look on his face. _Hmmm I think I know what he's thinking, hehehe._ "Hey wake up Dog-Boy! You're not getting all horny on me again are you? I think you're embarrassing Akamaru!"

"arf!" _No, actually I'm annoyed not embarrassed!_

"You're the one with his mind in the gutter, Blondie, not me. Sorry Akamaru, I'll finish getting dressed and meet you back in camp." Kiba started putting the rest of his clothes on.

Akamaru headed back to camp hoping Kiba wouldn't forget about the mission again.

Naruto got dressed too, every once in a while he looked over at Kiba and glared at him. _I really don't know why I put up with him!_ Then Naruto remembered what happened earlier. _Oh yeah! Guess I can put up with his arrogance and annoying behavior as long as I get to enjoy that sexy body of his._ Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba headed back to the camp, both thinking of what they had done together earlier. When they got back to camp, Hinata was still sitting at the fire. Neither noticed though. 

"Is there anything wrong, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun?" _They seem to be distracted. Did something happen between them?_

Kiba was startled out of his thoughts, then realized Hinata had said something. "What?"

Naruto also became aware that he was back in camp and Hinata had said something.

"Um, you two look distracted, is anything wrong?" Hinata hoped they hadn't been fighting.

"No, everything is fine. You can go to sleep now, Hinata. I'll take over the guard duty." Kiba wouldn't look at Naruto because he needed to concentrate on his duty and Naruto was too much of a distraction for him.

"Okay, Kiba-kun, thank you. Good night, Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun." Hinata got up and went to her tent.

_Kiba won't look at me._ _Does he regret what happened between us? Or is he just shy? Wait...Kiba shy? Not possible, he's too arrogant and loud to be shy! So what's wrong with him?_ "Why won't you look at me, Kiba?" Naruto walked up in front of Kiba and tried to get Kiba to look at him.

Kiba averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Naruto. "No reason, I'm just tired and I have to finish my shift now. You go on and get some sleep and I'll wake you up when it's your turn." Kiba turned away from Naruto and went to sit by Akamaru who was laying near the fire.

"Um, okay. Yeah I'm beat anyway! For some reason I got really worn out tonight." Naruto grinned at Kiba and saw him starting to blush. _Hehehe that should get his mind back on me!_ Naruto then turned and headed for his own tent.

Kiba noticed that some of the bandits had woken up. So he found the piece of wood, that Naruto had used earlier, and went over to the bandits and put them back to sleep. _Can't have them distracting me! I need to think about what to do about Naruto now._ Kiba went back to sit by the fire again. "Akamaru?"

"woof?"

"I don't know what to do now. I really enjoyed what happened between me and Naruto earlier. I enjoyed it so much I want to do it again. But I'm afraid it will become an addiction. And other people will find out. I don't think Mom would understand. She wants me to find a nice girl from a good clan and then get married and have lots of Inuzuka puppies. I don't think she'd go for me falling in love with a boy. And then there are all my friends. They could turn away from me and hate me. I don't think I could stand having my mother and friends all hating me and finding me disgusting. What do you think, Akamaru?"

"arf!" Akamaru rubbed his head on Kiba's leg.

"Yeah I know what you said before about supporting me in whatever I decide to do, but do you think I should risk having everyone hate me?"

"arf!"

"Why do you think they won't hate me?" Kiba didn't see how anyone wouldn't find his love for another boy disgusting. _It's not like there are lots of gay couples running around in Konoha. We would stand out!_

"arf arf!" _Boy, Kiba sure is worrying too much about this!_

"Are you sure? I mean I do agree with you, that if they really are my friends then they would accept me no matter what...but what about Mom? You remember what happened the last time she was mad at me, I was bedridden for two days. She has an evil temper, you know!"

Akamaru rolled his eyes. "arf!"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I'm being serious here!" Kiba glared at Akamaru.

Akamaru got up and walked away to the other side of the fire and laid down. _I'm not going to talk to the idiot again until he thinks over what I said and gets his spine back. His fear of what others think is really annoying._

"Hey I wasn't finished talking to you!" Kiba saw that Akamaru wasn't going to listen to him anymore so he gave up. _Some friend he is! Why is he annoyed with me anyway?_

Kiba spent the rest of his shift thinking about whether to break it off with Naruto, or keep seeing Naruto in secret, or if he should just say to hell with the consequences and have a relationship with Naruto out in the open. _Keeping it a secret would be too hard. Hinata already knows and I think Shino guessed. Others would probably start noticing our behavior too. If I break it off though...that means no more sex with Blondie. _

Kiba tried to imagine life without having sex with Naruto. _The only way I could not have sex with Naruto again is if I never see him again. And considering we both live in the same village, have the same friends and occasionally go on missions together...there's no way in hell I can be around him and keep my hands off him. I don't have the willpower to do that! So that leaves...oh no! I don't know if I can do that! But that is the only option left. I think I should talk to Hinata about this. If she can accept it, then the rest of my friends should be able to too. After all, she has deep feelings for Naruto and to give them up for me and Naruto to be together, would mean she accepts our relationship._ With the decision of talking to Hinata, in mind, Kiba felt that a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

The next morning after the group had all woke up and had breakfast, they packed up everything and left the camp, heading to the ferry that would take them back into the Water Country. They didn't encounter any more trouble the rest of the way to Water Country. Kiba, Hinata and Naruto were relieved when they were able to finally hand the Water Lord's protection back over to the Hidden Mist ninja. The three had smiles on their faces as they traveled back in the direction of the Fire Country. 

Naruto looked over at Kiba and saw him smiling. _He looks happy. But he hasn't said much to me all today. Maybe now that the mission is over I can work on Phase Three. I really don't care if everyone knows that Kiba is my boyfriend. Most of the villagers hate me anyway. And I think Sakura-chan would be okay with it. I know she thinks of me like a little brother and would be happy for me to find someone to love. Iruka-sensei may be upset about it though. He still treats me like a kid and worries about me all the time. But I know he would be happy if I'm happy. So telling him won't be too bad. Sasuke-bastard isn't here anymore so I don't have to worry about him picking on me about it. I really miss that bastard even if he is a stupid jerk! Oh...Kakashi-sensei would pick on me! He's such a pervert and I know he'll have fun teasing me about Kiba...speaking of perverts...ero-sennin! He'll be a bit disappointed in me. He's been trying to get me to be as perverted as he is. Ewwww! Now I feel sick!_ Naruto's face scrunched up in revulsion.

Kiba looked over towards Naruto. _Huh? Is Naruto sick? He looks like he wants to throw up._ "Hey Naruto, do you need to stop?" Kiba looked worriedly at Naruto.

Hinata heard Kiba's words and looked at Naruto herself. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was puzzled by their questions then remembered what he had been thinking about. "Oh, no! I'm okay, I was just thinking of something that made me feel sick. I'm over it now! hehehe" Naruto grinned at them to show them that he was okay.

_What could he have been thinking that would make him feel sick? I hope he's not regretting what happened between us last night. That would really suck after I went to all the trouble of deciding to continue our relationship. Oh...I still need to talk to Hinata!_ "Well I think we should take a break anyway. I'm feeling a bit hungry and would like a snack."

"Um sure, Kiba-kun." Hinata thought that Kiba was being thoughtful to give Naruto time to feel better. _That is so sweet of Kiba-kun. He must really care for Naruto-kun._

Naruto was feeling hungry himself and decided he would make himself some ramen. _Hmmm ramen! I'm glad I still have a few cups left of it. _

The three of them jumped down to the ground into a clearing. Hinata built a fire and put a pot of water over it to boil, so that Naruto could make his ramen. Then while Naruto was busy cramming his mouth full of noodles, Kiba quietly asked Hinata to take a walk with him.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata and I are going to check around and make sure there are no bandits or missing nin in the area. You guard the camp until we get back." Kiba was hoping that Naruto wouldn't be suspicious.

"mmm oh mmm kay." Naruto got out while continuing to devour his ramen.

Kiba led Hinata far enough away from the camp that Naruto wouldn't be able to hear them. "I need to ask you some questions."

"Alright, Kiba-kun." _Kiba-kun looks so serious._

"I know about your feelings for Naruto, Hinata. But you have noticed something going on between me and Naruto lately, haven't you?"

"Yes I have. And Kiba-kun...it's alright. I understand and I have accepted that Naruto-kun and I can only be friends. But even though I have given him up for you, I will still look out for him and if you hurt him in any way..." Hinata gave Kiba a look that said she would make him sorry if he ever did that.

Kiba was surprised by Hinata's quick acceptance. _She isn't mad about me and Naruto, she just doesn't want me to hurt him._ "Thank you Hinata. I was afraid I had lost your friendship and that I had hurt you."

"Well I was angry at first and hurt. But Naruto-kun has only shown kindness to me and never any interest except friendship. So you didn't really steal him from me, I never had him. I still care for him deeply and that is why I want him to be happy. If you are the one to make him happy, then I will give you both my support." Hinata smiled at Kiba.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Hinata." Kiba grabbed Hinata and hugged her.

"Oh!" Hinata blushed and returned the hug, then pushed Kiba away. "You better be careful about giving hugs to other people from now on. If Naruto-kun sees, he could get jealous!" Hinata teased Kiba. She felt very happy now that she and Kiba had talked. _I'm glad we're still friends. Kiba-kun has always been there for me and I don't want to lose his friendship._ "We should get back to the camp now."

"Yeah you're right. And Hinata...I just want to say...I hope someday soon you meet the person that is just right for you." Kiba really did wish this for Hinata. _She deserves to be happy too._

Kiba and Hinata returned back to the camp. Naruto was sitting up against a tree taking a nap. Akamaru was laying beside Naruto, also taking a nap.

_Looks like Akamaru is showing his acceptance of Naruto in our lives. I want to talk to Naruto too, but I think I should wait till we get back home. We should talk some place quiet and private. I doubt that we'll just talk when we finally get to be alone together again. The last of couple days have proven that!_ Kiba grinned. Then he walked over to Naruto and kicked at one of his legs. "Hey lazy butt! Get your ass up now, we still have quite aways to go before we reach home."

Naruto yelled out. "Ow, you bastard! You don't have to kick me so hard, you know!" Naruto glared at Kiba, then stood up. "You can be such an asshole sometimes, Dog-Boy!"

Hinata was shocked at how the boys were talking to each other. _Is this how boys show their affection to each other? Or is it just the way Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun do it?_ Hinata put out the campfire and put the pot, that had been used to heat water, back in her backpack.

Kiba turned away from Naruto with a big grin on his face. "Okay let's go home!"

Naruto yelled, "Yay! Home!"

Hinata just smiled.

Then all three leaped up into the trees to continue their travel back to Konoha.

TBC


	7. Sex Ed for Naruto

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaIru

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts of the characters are represented by italics.

**Chapter Seven** – **Sex Ed for Naruto**

After Kiba, Naruto and Hinata got back to Konoha that evening, they headed to the Hokage Tower to report back from their mission and to hand in their mission report. Hinata had been the one to write it up, because she had the best handwriting out of the three and was the most literate. Kiba and Naruto were only too happy to let Hinata write the report. Hinata had written it out quickly, on their last break before reaching the village. The three walked up to the Hokage's office. Shizune wasn't in sight, so Naruto, being Naruto, banged on the door once then barged right into the Hokage's office. Kiba and Hinata followed him in.

"Hey old hag! Another mission finished successfully, thanks to your's truly!" This earned Naruto a growl from Kiba. "Oh...and Hinata and Dog-Boy helped out a bit too. Anyway can I go now?" Naruto was already thinking about what type of ramen he would order at Ichiraku's. _I should go look for Iruka first though so he can pay for it._ Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

Kiba was glaring at Naruto. _I hate when Naruto takes full credit for the successful missions, then he blames everyone else when a mission fails. Why do I want to be involved with this guy? I may end up killing him before we even go out on our first date. Hmmm...we've already gone all the way, do I even need to date him? It's not like he's a girl. Why should I waste money on the idiot? _

While Naruto was thinking about eating ramen with Iruka, and Kiba was having his own private monologue with himself, Tsunade was glaring at Naruto and steam was rising from her ears. Then she raised up out of her chair and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket, she then pulled him up close to her face. She raised her other hand and balled it into a fist and whacked him over the head with it, then threw him away from her. "I have told you over and over again, do not call me that!" She sat back down into her chair.

"Ow! You're so mean, Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto whined. Then he saw the Hokage raise herself out of her seat again and it looked like she was going to come over and kill him. "Oops! I meant Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade was appeased and sat back down, still glaring at him however. Then she looked over at Kiba and Hinata. "Well, is the brat right? The mission was a success?"

Hinata pulled out the scroll that the mission report was written on and placed it on the Hokage's desk. "Y-yes, Hokage-sama. We did have a little trouble with some bandits on our way back to Water Country yesterday, but only the bandits were hurt. No other problems than that." Hinata looked at Kiba and then Naruto. _I bet Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun can't wait to be alone together again. That must be why they are so distracted._ She smiled at them even though neither was looking at her.

Tsunade noticed that Kiba was unusually silent, but she wanted to get back to work and didn't feel like wasting anymore time. "Fine, fine. Take the next few days off. We are short on missions right now, so enjoy yourselves while you can. If anything comes up, I'll let you know. Now let me get back to my work."

Naruto yelled out, "Bye old hag! See you later Hinata and Dog-Boy!" Then he rushed out of the office. His mind on finding Iruka then going to Ichiraku's for ramen. He had no clue that he was pissing off his new boyfriend with his behavior.

Kiba looked at the doorway, that Naruto had just flown through, with an irritated look on his face. _That idiot! Why did he rush off like that? I wanted to talk to him! _Kiba yelled out "Later!" to the others, then rushed out of the office himself, Akamaru running behind him. Kiba was trying to catch up to Naruto, before he got too far away.

Tsunade, too tired to go chasing Naruto down to punch him out for calling her an old hag again, looked over at Hinata with a puzzled expression. "What's up with Kiba?"

Hinata shrugged. It wasn't her place to explain Kiba and Naruto's new relationship to the Hokage. So she didn't answer the question. "Well, I need to go home now. Good night, Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed her head towards Tsunade, then turned and left the office.

_Sheesh, something's going on with those three. I am very curious...but I just don't have the time at the moment to investigate this. Maybe I can get Kakashi to check up on Naruto to see what's going on. I'll have to send for Kakashi later though, when Shizune gets back with our dinner._ Then Tsunade forced her attention back to the large stack of paperwork on her desk. _This is why I hate being the Hokage!_

* * *

When Kiba and Akamaru exited the Hokage Tower, Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Damn I can't believe he got away!" 

"woof?"

"Naruto of course! I wanted to talk to him. I was going to get him to come home with us so we could talk in private. Mom and Sis should be still out on their mission because it was supposed to be a month long mission. But that idiot just took off without me. He's acting like he forgot about our new relationship."

"arf arf!"

"I guess you're right. I'm hungry too, we'll go home and eat, then I'll go out to find Naruto later. Let's go home."

"arf!" Akamaru followed Kiba home.

* * *

Naruto ran straight to Iruka's house. He knocked on the door and shifted impatiently from foot to foot. _He better be home! I'm starving!_

Iruka opened his door and saw Naruto standing there. "Hi Naruto! Back from your mission I see."

"Yeah and I'm starving! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto turned to lead the way.

"Okay but can you wait just a moment? I need to get something before I leave, I'll be right back." Iruka shut the door and walked back into his living room. He had been sitting on his couch making out with Kakashi before being interrupted by the knock on the door. He walked up to his lover with a chagrined look on his face. ""Sorry Kakashi but that was Naruto and he wants me to go with him to eat ramen."

"I heard." Kakashi felt a bit put out that Iruka would leave him to go out with Naruto. _I guess it can't be helped though, Iruka really loves Naruto like a little brother and that is one of the things I love about Iruka. He is the most caring person I've ever met. It doesn't hurt that he's so cute too! I just can't be mad at him. _"You won't be gone too long will you though?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

Iruka leaned down to Kakashi and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll try not to take too long but this is Naruto we're talking about. And I haven't seen him in days, so there is a lot to catch up on. I'll be back as soon as I can. You can take a nap while you wait for me." Iruka winked after saying that and then turned away from Kakashi, swinging his hips in a seductive manner as he walked to the door.

_Iruka can be such a tease sometimes!_ "Sure, I'll take a nap, but I insist on a bubble bath with you when you get back," Kakashi said in a low seductive voice.

Iruka stopped before the door and turned around to face Kakashi with a blush. "Um, yeah that would be great." Then he turned back to the door, opened it and then stepped outside, closing the door quickly behind him. He didn't want Naruto to see Kakashi. "Okay, I'm ready to go now Naruto."

Naruto had been very bored waiting on Iruka. "It's about time! What did you have to get?"

"Oh...my wallet of course!" Iruka had already had his wallet on him, but he had to come up with some excuse to give Naruto. " I know you were planning to get me to pay for your ramen."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, while grinning sheepishly at Iruka. "Um, yeah I'm kinda low on cash till I get paid for this last mission." Naruto turned and headed in the direction of Ichiraku. Iruka walking by his side. "I also have a lot to talk with you about. Something very important."

"Okay." _Did something happen on the mission? Naruto looks okay, but he sounded so serious just now. It's not like him._ Iruka glanced over at Naruto every once in awhile until they got to the ramen stand. Then both of them took seats at the counter.

Ayame was working the counter and walked up to take their orders. "I haven't seen you in a while Naruto, how have you been?"

Naruto smiled at his favorite waitress. "I've been good, just got back from a mission. I'll have two bowls of miso ramen for starters."

"That's good to hear!" Ayame turned from Naruto and turned smiling to Iruka.

"And what would my second favorite customer like to have?" Iruka blushed, then smiled back at her. "Oh, one bowl of beef ramen, please."

"Coming right up!" Ayame then turned away and gave the order to the cook. The cook was a new employee that her father had hired. Her father was on vacation to visit an old friend and needed a replacement. Luckily they found a young man who was an excellent cook and very hard working. It was Chouji.

Chouji had the next few days off because of the shortage of missions. And he was bribed to fill in as the cook, by being given free meals (within reason of course! Otherwise they would go out of business!). Chouji had heard Naruto's voice, and after Ayame handed him the new order, he filled the order quickly then took the bowls to the counter himself. He wanted to greet Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Back from your mission, eh?"

"Chouji? What are you doing back there?" Naruto was surprised to see Chouji behind the counter.

"Oh, I'm just filling in as the cook for a few days. The owner needed to go visit a friend in another village. Free food you know!" Chouji grinned. "So how was the mission?"

Naruto blushed as he remembered what happened on the mission. _I can't tell him that! Not yet anyway._ "Um, it was great! We got attacked by a bunch of bandits and I had to save the Water Lord."

"You saved him huh? What did Kiba and Hinata do then?" _Yeah right! Naruto is always bragging about how he saves everyone._ Chouji had been on a few missions with Naruto himself.

"Sure did! Kiba and Hinata didn't do too bad themselves, but I was the one the bandits feared the most hehehe" Naruto then looked down on the counter and realized his ramen was getting cold. "Hey Chouji you should get back to work. My ramen is getting cold because of you!" Naruto then started digging into his first bowl.

Chouji glared at Naruto, then realized he had been away from his job too long. Ayame was stomping her foot and glaring at him. "Okay, well I'll talk to you later, Naruto." Chouji headed back to the stove where he had more orders he had to fill.

During Chouji and Naruto's conversation, Iruka had finished his one bowl of ramen and had waited patiently for Chouji's and Naruto's conversation to end. Iruka realized he better wait for Naruto to finish his ramen before talking with him. Naruto was very hard to understand when he talked with his mouth full.

As soon as Naruto finished his second bowl, Iruka jumped in with his question. "I saw you blush earlier when Chouji had asked about your mission. Do you want to talk about it?" Iruka was curious about what would cause Naruto to blush like that.

_He saw that? Well I did want to talk to him about Kiba, but someone could over hear our conversation._ "Um, yes I do want to talk to you about it, but not here. Can we go back to your place?" Naruto looked expectantly at Iruka.

_This sounds serious! But I can't take him back to my place, Kakashi is there!_ "Well...why don't we go to the park instead. It's usually only crowded during the day. So there should hardly be any people there now." _I hope he doesn't insist on going back to my place!_

"Yeah, sure. That sounds nice." Naruto smiled at Iruka and got up to leave.

Iruka paid the bill and then followed Naruto to the park. When they got there they found an empty bench, that was far enough away from the few people that were in the park, so they could have privacy. Both sat down.

Naruto turned to Iruka with a nervous expression on his face. _Okay, now how do I begin? I sure hope he doesn't go ballistic and start yelling at me._ "Iruka, I'm in love with Kiba."

Iruka raised his hands and started scrubbing out his ears with his fingers. _There must be something in my ears. I could of sworn I just heard Naruto say he loves Kiba._ "Could you repeat that?"

Naruto sighed heavily. _I knew this wasn't going to be easy!_ "I said, I'm in love with Kiba."

Iruka stared at Naruto in shock. Kiba? Naruto is in love with Kiba? "I don't understand. When did this happen and why?"

_Well he's not screaming yet, but he's still in shock._ "Well I just realized it yesterday...but I noticed I was attracted to him on the first day of our mission. I couldn't quit thinking about him all the time. And then I wanted to kiss him and b-be with him, you know. I tried to fight it at first, Iruka! I really did! But I just wanted him so badly and I wanted him to want me too. You know how lonely I've felt all my life. I always thought I would be alone forever, that no one could ever love me. Now I have someone to love and I want him to love me back. I hope you can understand and...I was hoping you would give me some advice." Naruto waited, with his head down, for Iruka to say something.

_It's true then. He really is in love with Kiba or at least he thinks he is. I hope he won't get his heart broken. Young love is so fragile. And it will be especially hard for two young boys to go through. Naruto can deal with it a lot better because he's dealt with so much worse in his life. But will Kiba be brave enough to stick by his love while having people against it? People can be very cruel sometimes to others who are different from them._ "I see. Well I am very surprised, but I will support you, Naruto. I want you to be happy. And if you think Kiba is the one to make you happy, then I will stand by the both of you. You do understand that it won't be easy?"

"You mean because we both are boys? Yeah, I know there are people that would hate us for that. I'm not worried for me, but I think it will be hard for Kiba. He's not used to having people hate him. He comes from an important clan too. But if you love someone, you shouldn't let anyone else get in the way. If Kiba does fall in love with me, he's going to have to stand up for that love. Just like I'm going to do."

"You don't think Kiba already loves you? What has he said to you?"

"Well, he sure hasn't said he loves me. And he really hasn't said much at all. At first he told me that we couldn't be together because of how others would think. But then later he kissed me again and then well..." Naruto was afraid to tell Iruka that he and Kiba had already had sex together. _Should I leave out that part?_

Iruka saw Naruto's face turning red. "Oh my! Don't tell me you two had sex together already!" Iruka was shocked. _He's still too young for that! I'll kill Kiba if he laid a hand on Naruto!_

Naruto saw the shock then indignation show on Iruka's face. _Uh oh!_ "Um, um don't be mad Iruka! We just got carried away and it happened! But I don't regret it. I'm glad it happened and I'm sure it will again." _I'll make sure it happens again. I don't want to lose Kiba. And I will make him love me._

Iruka was upset. _He's too young! But it's too late now, it's already happened. And he says he wants to do it again! Time for the talk._ Iruka calmed himself down by taking a few deep breaths then looked into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, were you and Kiba virgins before it happened?"

_Why is he asking me that?_ "Um, yeah I guess so. I mean I was, I can't be totally sure, but I think it was Kiba's first time too."

"Well, you know that men and women's bodies are different and they react differently when sexually aroused." Iruka paused for a moment.

_Well, duh! Does Iruka think I'm too stupid to know that? Geez._ Naruto looked at Iruka with an exasperated look on his face.

"You may think you know, but I'm not sure you really do, Naruto. Um, this is delicate but bear with me okay?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Well I don't know which of you were the one to um...enter the other one during the act...but did either of you use a lubricant?" _This is so embarrassing! But I don't want Naruto getting hurt more than is usual during sex. He needs to know how to do it the right way._

_Lubricant? What's he talking about? _Naruto gave Iruka a puzzled look. "Well Kiba is the one that um...yeah...fucked me and I don't understand what you mean by lubricant. Is that something that has to be put somewhere?"

Iruka blushed. _Ah, I would have thought that Naruto would be on top but then again, he is with Kiba and Kiba can be just as aggressive as Naruto can. Oh well, I guess Naruto is fine with it._ "Yes, before a male enters another male, the one on top is supposed to prepare the one on the bottom. By prepare...I mean that the one on top, called the seme, will put lubricant on his fingers and use his fingers to stretch the um...entrance of the one below him, the one below is called the uke."

_Seme, uke? _"Uh, wait, Iruka. You're confusing me."

"Okay, well you were the one on the bottom, so you are the uke in the relationship. Well as long as you are the one getting entered by Kiba that is. And Kiba is the seme because he was on top and entered you. Do you understand that part?" _I really love Naruto, but he is just so slow sometimes!_

"Um, yeah, I think I understand that part now. Go on."

"Thank you! Okay now do you understand that Kiba is supposed to prepare you before he enters you? With his fingers covered in lubricant? This is to stretch you there so that it won't be so painful when he puts his um...you know what...in you." _He better not make me repeat this again!_

_Why can't Iruka just say cock for crying out loud!_ "Okay, sure I get that! Then what?"

"Okay, he also needs to put the lubricant on his um...you know what, so that it goes inside of you more easily. Do you understand this too?" _Thank god this is almost over!_

"Um, yeah that makes sense I guess. So um, what do we use as lubricant?"

"Well...lotion, oil if you have any or you can buy tubes of lube at a drug store. You should really wear condoms too in order to protect against sexually transmitted diseases. But if you and Kiba were virgins...and neither one of you ever has sex with someone else...then you shouldn't worry too much about using condoms. But it really is safer if you use them. Any more questions?" _I can't believe I'm telling Naruto all this! But who else is there to explain these things to him? Better me than Kakashi or Jiraiya._

Naruto thought about everything that Iruka had just told him. _I can't wait till we use lube! I need to go to the store and get some. Then it won't hurt the next time I let him fuck me. Maybe I can get Kiba to let me fuck him too! Oh I just thought of something!_ "Um Iruka, when Kiba and me did it, it did hurt at first and now that you told me about the lube it probably won't be as bad. Even though it got really good later and I had an orgasm...is there anything else we should know to make it feel better? I read in some of ero-sennin's pervy books about sex between men and women, and there was some spot that was inside the woman's, you know, that made her feel intense pleasure. If that is true then do men have a spot like that too?"

Iruka blushed. "Ahh...yes there is. If Kiba was to hit a certain place inside you, he can do that with his fingers or his...you know what, then you would feel that kind of pleasure too. It's a bundle of nerves that's inside there and when touched it will give you pleasure."

"Wow! That's great! I can't wait to tell Kiba all about this! It will be even better the next time he screws me!"

Iruka blushed. _I wish he would be more careful with the words he uses._ "I'm glad I could help, Naruto. Well, if we are done here, I need to go home. Papers to grade, you know!" Really Iruka didn't have any papers to grade, he was just in a hurry to get back to Kakashi. He had a bubble bath date to attend.

"Sure, I'll see you later Iruka!"

"Have a good evening, Naruto." Iruka smiled at him then left the park to go back home.

_I wonder how Iruka knew so much about sex between two guys? Hmmm...well I'm sure glad he does because now I'm ready to have even more fun with Kiba! First to buy the lube!_ Naruto left the park and headed to the closest drug store.

TBC


	8. Phase Three

**Pairings**: KibaNaru

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts of the characters are represented by italics.

**Chapter Eight** – **Phase Three**

After Kiba and Akamaru had dinner, Kiba left Akamaru at home and then left his house to go out searching for Naruto. Kiba had been to the blond's apartment before, because of having to go there to wake Naruto up whenever they had a mission and Naruto had overslept. So Kiba went first to Naruto's apartment to see if he was there. Not finding him at home, he went to Ichiraku's to see if he was there instead. He didn't see his Blondie there, so he decided to ask Ayame if Naruto had been by. "Hey Ayame, have you seen Naruto tonight?"

Ayame smiled at Kiba. "Yes, he was here earlier with Iruka, but they left a while ago."

"Damn, well thanks!" Kiba turned away quickly and left.

Chouji had heard Kiba ask about Naruto and had wanted to say hi to Kiba, but Kiba left before he could. _I wonder why he's looking for Naruto?_ Chouji was curious, but turned his mind back on his job.

Naruto walked out of the drug store with a bag filled with 2 tubes of lube, ramen flavored. _Wow I still can't believe they make ramen flavored lube! I'll have to restrain myself from wanting to eat all the lube up._ He saw Kiba walking towards him and blushed. _Perfect timing!_ "Hey Kiba!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

Kiba walked up quickly to Naruto. "You're making a scene, idiot!" Kiba looked around to make sure no one he knew was in the area. Then he looked back at Naruto. "Why did you run off earlier?"

"Um, I was hungry and then I had a long talk with Iruka. Can we go to your house and talk?" Naruto was so excited about what he had to tell Kiba, but he managed to keep himself still.

"Yeah, that is what I wanted to do earlier. What's in the bag?"

"Just something we need, I'll show you when we get to your house." Naruto grabbed Kiba by the arm and started dragging him to his house.

"Hey let go! I can walk you know!" Kiba tried to get his arm away from Naruto, but the blond had a good grip on it and wouldn't let it go. He held onto Kiba till they got to the door. "Geez you're so impatient!" Kiba complained. Kiba then unlocked his door and opened it and headed into his house. Naruto followed.

Naruto rushed into the living room and hopped on the couch. He up-ended the bag on the coffee table and let the tubes of lube drop out. "Kiba do you know what these are?" He looked up at Kiba with a grin on his face.

Kiba sat down beside Naruto and looked at the two tubes with a puzzled expression. Then he picked one of them up and read what it said on the back of it.

While Kiba was reading, Naruto got too impatient to wait on him. "Um, I talked to Iruka and he told me how we can have sex better."

Kiba had blushed as he read what the tubes were for. Then he realized they were ramen flavored. "Ramen! Damn it Naruto! Everything has to be about ramen with you, doesn't it!" It wasn't a question.

"Well, since they come in lots of flavors and one of them happened to be ramen, do you really believe I wouldn't choose it? Anyway that doesn't matter. Did you hear what I said? I said Iruka told me how we can have better sex together!" _Why isn't Kiba excited about this?_

"Yeah, I heard you, but I didn't just want you to come here for sex, we have to talk about our relationship too. Now be quiet and sit still. Let me talk for a change!" Kiba glared at Naruto till he stopped bouncing on the couch.

Naruto glared back, but nodded his head for Kiba to continue. _I wish he would wait to talk after we have sex again. I'm so excited about trying out this ramen flavored lube!_

"Okay, good. I've been doing a lot of thinking in the last couple of days and I even had a talk with Hinata."

Naruto interrupted, "Hinata! You talked about us with Hinata?" Naruto was surprised. He thought Kiba was afraid of letting others know about them.

"I said let me do the talking, Blondie! Yes, I talked with Hinata about us. I didn't go into any details with her, I just wanted to know if she would be okay with you and me being together. And she is. She said she would support us. Now as I said before, I have been thinking about what to do about us. And I've come to a decision." Kiba paused for a moment and looked Naruto in the eyes.

_Oh I hope he isn't breaking up with me!_ Naruto was worried.

"Blondie...I'm willing to give us a chance." Kiba was startled when Naruto all of a sudden leaned over and gave him a hug. "Hey! Can you wait to do this after I finish talking!" He pushed Naruto away from him and then cleared his throat. "I'm not the mushy sort, Blondie, so I'm not going to go all romantic on you. Nor am I going to be a pushover for you and let you talk me into buying you ramen all the time."

Naruto looked at Kiba with his puppy dog eyes. "You won't buy me ramen? Not even once a week?"

"No!"

"How about on special occasions?"

"Um, which special occasions?" Kiba was beginning to fall victim to Naruto's puppy dog eyes. _No, I must resist the puppy dog eyes!_

"Well you know, holidays, my birthday, anniversaries..." _Hehehe, we can celebrate anniversaries every week! Naruto figured he had Kiba now._

"Your birthday maybe, and if we manage to be together for a year, then I will take you out to have ramen when that happens. But you go on missions just like I do and there is no reason why you can't feed yourself, Naruto! We're not getting married you know!" _Geez there is no way I'd ever marry him either! That would be suicide!_

_Darn! Kiba is smarter than I thought!_ "Oh, okay you cheapskate, you got a deal then!" Naruto smiled at Kiba. "So when are we telling all our friends?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just tell our team mates and let the rest figure it out for themselves. I had wanted to keep this a secret, but Hinata figured it out on her own. And I think Shino has too. So if you want to tell Sakura then go ahead. But I really don't want to make a big deal out of this." _I'm still nervous about what all our friends will think. I have no idea how I'm going to tell Mom and Sis. I hope Mom doesn't hurt me too much after I tell her. _"I'll even tell my Mom and Sis when they get back from their mission. If you don't hear from me again afterwards, you will know my Mom killed me." Kiba grimaced.

_Kiba's going to tell his friends and family! He's not going to keep it a secret!_ _Yay! Phase Three is complete! But I still need to get him to tell me he loves me._ "That is great Kiba! I'm glad you decided to not keep our relationship a secret." Naruto then hugged Kiba again.

Kiba hugged back quickly, then pushed him away. "Yeah, well. I can't let you be stronger than me in this relationship. I'm still the man you know!" Kiba grinned at Naruto.

"Hey I'm a man too!" Naruto punched Kiba on the shoulder.

Kiba was about to punch back, until he realized he didn't want to get into a brawl with Naruto right now.

"Now can I tell you what Iruka told me?" Naruto was getting excited again about trying out the new things he learned.

"Sure, but you better not talk too long. It's getting late and there are some other things I want to do with you now." Kiba grinned wickedly.

"Hehehe, yeah me too!" Naruto grinned back at Kiba wickedly. "Okay, well you never answered me before about whether you knew what this lube is for." Naruto picked up of one of the tubes.

"Actually I think I can guess what it's for." Kiba blushed, but he was smiling.

"You can? So you know about preparing me first before you put your dick in me, right?"

"Preparing you?" Kiba figured he would put the stuff on his own cock before he entered Naruto, but he didn't understand about how to prepare Naruto.

"Yeah!" Naruto opened the tube and squeezed a little of the lube onto the index finger of his right hand. "You see, you put this on your fingers, then you put one finger in me and move it around a little to stretch me, then I think you have to add another finger to help stretch me more. Considering how big your dick is, I think you should use three fingers! Then you put the lube on your dick and enter me. Iruka also said there was a bundle of nerves inside me that you are supposed to touch with your dick, when you fuck me, so that I can get more pleasure out of it. Let's do it now!" Naruto started taking his clothes off.

Kiba was processing all Naruto had said in his mind, when Naruto's last statement hit him. He looked up and saw Naruto stripping off all his clothes. _Hell yeah! I'm really glad Naruto isn't shy!_ Kiba then got up off the couch and started stripping off everything too.

Akamaru who had been sitting on the floor in the living room, listening to their conversation, raised up all of a sudden and turned and ran to Kiba's room. _I'm not going to watch them screw each other! It's one thing to have to listen to Naruto talking about how to use lube, it's another to watch it in action._

Kiba didn't even notice that Akamaru had been in the room nor when he left. His attention had been on Naruto the whole time. When both boys were both undressed, Kiba grabbed Naruto and threw him on the couch. Then he laid himself down over Naruto, bracing his knees on each side of the blond and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Then he kissed him.

Naruto was a bit surprised by how quickly Kiba had got him into this position and then he started kissing Kiba back. When Kiba's tongue started licking Naruto's lips, he opened his mouth to let the other boy's tongue in. Then Naruto moved his own tongue against Kiba's and their tongues started playing with each other. Both boys began to moan very loudly.

Kiba took his right hand off of Naruto's left shoulder and then moved his hand down his lover's chest to start exploring it. He played with Naruto's nipples a bit, tweaking them and pulling on them. Then he moved his hand down to Naruto's stomach and started tracing his fingers all over it.

The blond's moans had been getting more frequent and louder during all of this. Naruto started exploring Kiba's body with his own hands. He played with the dark-haired boy's nipples. Then Naruto ran his hands all over Kiba's abdomen. Naruto decided to get even bolder. He moved his left hand to Kiba's cock and started stroking it.

Kiba jerked a little and then moaned out loud. He pulled away from Naruto's lips and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Grip it harder, Blondie and move your hand up and down on it."

Naruto smiled at Kiba and did what he commanded. He kept up a steady pace on Kiba's cock and used his right hand to take turns playing with Kiba's nipples. Pinching them, then pulling on them.

Kiba moaned with pleasure and started sucking on Naruto's neck where it met with the shoulder, causing Naruto to squirm and cry out in pleasure. Then Kiba moved his hand, that had been resting on Naruto's belly, down to Naruto's cock. He gripped it and then stroked it up and down.

Naruto pushed his hips up then and begged for Kiba to go faster.

Lemon edited out, see my profile for link to the lemon.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's back and stroked it. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

As Kiba lay there trying to get his breath to even out and to get enough energy to get up, he remembered what Naruto had said. _Naruto said he loved me. Is it true?_ "Is it true?"

Naruto had almost fallen asleep when Kiba spoke. "Is what true?"

"That you love me." Kiba wasn't sure if he wanted Naruto to love him. Not yet anyway. _This is too soon! I don't know what I feel for Naruto. Does he want me to say it back?_

Naruto was shocked. _Did I say I loved him? I don't remember saying that! Wait, I must have or he wouldn't be asking._ "Um...well yes. I do love you. Does that bother you?"

_So he admits it. What do I say? Guess the truth._ "It does bother me a little, Naruto. I told you before I wasn't a mushy type of guy. And I don't know what I feel for you. Besides lust that is."

Naruto punched Kiba on the back of his shoulder. "Well I feel lust for you too, idiot! But I'm not going to be afraid of the truth. I love you. I only realized it the other day. I want to be with you. I want to know all about you and do things with you. Besides sex! I don't want this to be a temporary thing between us. What I feel for you, I've never felt for anyone ever before." Naruto had been looking at Kiba's eyes the whole time he spoke. He at first saw fear and reluctance, but at the end of his speech he saw acceptance and even what looked like happiness in Kiba's eyes.

Kiba saw the sincerity in Naruto's eyes and believed every word that Naruto said. _So he really does love me. It's weird, but yet it also feels good. I'm not really sure if I love him back. I care about him a lot. And I want to be with him all the time too._ "Alright Blondie. I accept that you love me. But I can't say the words yet myself. Not until I know for sure. Otherwise I could be lying to you, and I don't want to do that."

Naruto smiled at Kiba. "I'm not normally known for patience Kiba, but since this is something important...I will wait till you are ready. Now, this couch is very uncomfortable and I want to go to sleep. So can you please get off me and can we please go sleep in your bed?" Naruto started pushing at Kiba to get him to get up.

Kiba laughed. "Hey I happen to be very comfy like this! You can just suffer!"

Naruto glared at Kiba and started pushing him harder. "You damn lazy dog! Get off me now or you won't get any later!"

Kiba frowned. "Hey I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke!" Kiba got up and then bent down to pick up his clothes, he also picked up the tube of lube from the floor. He was going to take it with them to the bedroom.

Naruto grabbed his clothes too and he had seen Kiba pick up the lube. Naruto grinned to himself. _I really love that Kiba wants to have sex as much as me!_ Naruto let Kiba lead the way to his bedroom. He stared at Kiba's ass all the way there.

Akamaru saw the two naked boys come walking into the bedroom. _Those two are so noisy! I couldn't even sleep while they were going at it. Well, there is no way I'm sleeping in here tonight._ "arf!"

Kiba looked over to Akamaru. "Oh okay, Akamaru, well you have a good night."

Akamaru left Kiba's room and headed towards the kitchen. _At least if I'm in in the kitchen I'll be far enough away from Kiba's bedroom, that they shouldn't keep me up all night. I'm getting really tired of being around horny teenage boys!_

After Akamaru left the room, Kiba threw his clothes on the floor and took Naruto's clothes out of his hands and did the same to them. Then he grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the bed. He pulled down his covers and then got into the bed and pulled Naruto into the bed with him. After they both got settled, Kiba pulled Naruto close to him and lay with his chest against Naruto's back. He put his arm around Naruto and then whispered in to his ear. "Good night, Blondie."

Naruto smiled. "Good night Kiba."

Both boys felt very comfortable and soon fell asleep.

TBC


	9. Out of the Closet

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaIru

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts of the characters are represented by italics.

**Chapter Nine** – **Out of the Closet**

The sun light shining brightly through the window, woke up a blond from his peaceful dream. He had been dreaming about his lover and what they had been doing most of the night. Naruto blearily opened his eyes and then rubbed the sleep out of them. He turned his head to the left and saw that Kiba was still asleep. _Last night was so great! I can't believe all that we did. Kiba sure has a lot of energy!_ He smiled at his lover. Then he reached over and poked him on the shoulder. "Time to wake up lover boy!"

Kiba groaned then rolled over, turning his back to Naruto.

Naruto frowned at Kiba's back, then poked Kiba on the back. "Hey! I said it's time to wake up!"

Kiba groaned again then rolled over onto his back. He opened his eyes halfway. "Stop poking me, Blondie. We have the day off and I'm tired you know. You kept me up half the night."

"Me! You're the one who can't keep his dick to himself! You're just lucky I'm so obliging. I'm tired too, you know, but I want to eat. I'm starving! Feed me Dog-Boy!"

Kiba opened his eyes wide then looked at Naruto. "You've got to be kidding me! You woke me up for that! I'm not your servant you know! Go make your own damn breakfast!" Kiba then turned his back again on Naruto, to try and go back to sleep.

Naruto looked at Kiba's back and pouted. "Fine boyfriend you turned out to be! Making me cook my own breakfast, after I let you fuck me all night." Naruto grumbled and then got out of the bed. He looked back at Kiba and saw that he had fallen back to sleep. He mumbled curses under his breath.

Naruto walked to the bathroom and then closed the door behind him. He turned on the water in the shower and then stepped in and cleaned himself off and then he washed his hair. He rinsed all the soap out of his hair and off his body, then he got out of the shower and dried off. He went back into the bedroom and found his clothes on the floor and picked them up, then put them on. He looked over one more time at Kiba and saw he was still sleeping.

Kiba was just pretending to sleep though. He was waiting for Naruto to leave so that he wouldn't have to cook him breakfast. He was feeling too lazy for that.

Naruto left the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. _Stupid, lazy Dog-Boy!_ _After all I've done for him!_ Naruto was going to try and find the kitchen to get some food, but he decided he'd rather go to Ichiraku's instead. _I want ramen and they have the best!_ Naruto left Kiba's house and headed to the ramen stand.

* * *

On the other side of town in the Hyuuga household, Hinata was headed out to go to the training grounds. She had received a note when she had gotten back to her home the evening before. The note was from Shino and he had asked her to meet him at the training grounds to have a picnic together. She was heading there early in order to get a little training done before their date. _I can't believe Shino asked me on a date. Well he didn't exactly say it was a date in the note, but going on a picnic alone together should mean it's a date. I hope it is anyway! This will be my first date! I had wanted that to be with Naruto. But life doesn't turn out the way you expect it too sometimes. I do really like Shino though. He is very quiet and sometimes that can be frustrating. But he's very sweet and thoughtful, and I think I should see where this will go._

Hinata arrived at the training grounds and saw no one was there yet. So she started doing some exercises, then after that she started practicing her Juken. She was trying to build up her speed.

* * *

Naruto got to the ramen stand and saw that Shikamaru and Neji were sitting together at the counter. Naruto greeted them both and took a seat. 

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru and Neji spoke at the same time. Chouji was behind the counter and said hi to Naruto also and asked him what he would like to have.

"Hey Chouji! I'd like two bowls of beef ramen please!" Naruto then looked back at Shikamaru and Neji when Chouji left to fill the order. "How have you two been?"

Shikamaru answered first. "Fine, but teaching brats is so troublesome."

Naruto laughed.

"I've been fine too, Naruto. So I heard from Chouji that your mission was a success. But you guys ran into some bandit trouble huh?" Neji turned back to his ramen and started eating it again.

Chouji placed both two bowls of ramen in front of Naruto. "I told them about it, Naruto." Chouji had also told them that Kiba had come looking for Naruto after Naruto had left. They all three were curious about it.

"Yeah, we got attacked by a bunch of bandits but we kicked their butts." Naruto didn't feel like going into more detail at the moment. Instead he started devouring his first bowl of ramen.

"Bandits are so troublesome." Shikamaru had finished his ramen and pushed the bowl towards Chouji. Then he crossed his arms on the counter and laid his head down on on his arms, facing Naruto's direction but he closed his eyes.

Neji finished the last bite of his ramen and pushed his bowl away from him too. He then looked over at Naruto with a smirk. "Anything else happen on this mission that was interesting?"

Chouji grinned at Naruto and Shikamaru opened his eyes then raised his head up to look at Naruto too.

Naruto had just finished his second bowl of ramen and looked around and noticed he had all the boys' attention. _What's going on? Why are they looking at me that way?_ "Um, uh well..."

Just then Kiba walked up and sat down on the other side of Naruto. "Yo Chouji, you working here?"

Chouji looked over at Kiba. "Yeah this is my last day though. I was just filling in as a cook temporarily. You want something?"

"Yeah I'd like a bowl of miso ramen." Then Kiba noticed that Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were looking at him. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Naruto grinned. _Should I do it? hehehe Hell why not!_ Naruto leaned over to Kiba and wrapped his arm around Kiba's shoulders. "Hey, Dog-Boy, did you miss me so much that you had to follow me here?" He winked at Kiba.

Kiba was speechless. _What is Naruto doing!_ Kiba looked around and saw Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji were staring at both him and Naruto with surprised looks on their faces.

Chouji placed the bowl of ramen he was holding down on the counter in front of Kiba. He moved back a little after that and continued to stare back and forth between Naruto and Kiba.

Kiba pushed Naruto's arm off his shoulder and started eating. He didn't know what to say to the others so he figured if he ate they would eventually stop staring.

Naruto looked at the others and grinned. "He's so shy! But you should have seen him last night! Kiba can be a real animal when he gets excited!" Naruto looked at Kiba with a wicked grin.

Kiba choked on his ramen. He started coughing and Naruto started beating on his back. "S-stop hi-hitting m-me! Kiba got out between coughs.

Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji were in shock from hearing the words Naruto had said. All were thinking the same things. _Is there something going on with Naruto and Kiba? Naruto talked like they were intimate with each other. Is it just a joke?_

"Um, Naruto. Is there something going on that we should know about?" Shikamaru was the first to get himself together and ask the question they all wanted to know.

Kiba had stopped choking, but then turned red when he heard Shikamaru's question. He bowed his head down and waited to see what Naruto would say.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "Well..." He turned to Kiba and poked him. "Can I tell them, Kiba?"

Kiba shrugged, then just nodded his head. _Might as well get this over with._

Naruto grinned at Kiba and then looked around at Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji. "Kiba is my boyfriend." Naruto waited to see their reactions.

Kiba held his breath and looked up at the others.

Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji were stunned to hear Naruto just come out and say it. Like it was no big deal. _This isn't a joke. Kiba isn't denying it._ All three thought this.

"Oh, alright then." Again, Shikamaru was the one to speak.

"So you guys are okay with it?" Naruto wanted them to be fine with it. They were all his and Kiba's friends and he wanted them to accept their relationship.

Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji nodded.

Kiba let his breath out when he saw their nods. Naruto smiled.

"As long as you two are happy that is fine with me." Neji smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it too!" Chouji smiled at both Naruto and Kiba.

"You guys are so troublesome. But I can live with it." Shikamaru nodded to everyone, then paid Chouji and got up. "I'm going to go cloud watching now, see you all later."

"Bye Shikamaru!" Chouji was the first to say. Then the others said good bye to Shikamaru too. Shikamaru then left.

"See Kiba! Everything is going to be fine." Naruto then put his arm around Kiba again and hugged him.

Kiba smiled and let Naruto keep his arm on him. "Yeah I guess."

Neji paid Chouji and he got up to leave. "See you all later." He nodded to them and left.

"Bye Neji!" Naruto, Kiba and Chouji shouted out.

"Well, can I get you two lovebirds anything else?" Chouji grinned at them.

Naruto laughed. "Thanks Chouji but I think we are going to go train now. Right Kiba?"

Kiba looked at Naruto. "You mean both of us going together to the training grounds right?" Kiba wasn't sure if Naruto was saying they would really train or if Naruto was talking about going back to Kiba's house and playing around some more.

"Of course! Where else? Oh!" Naruto laughed. "You have a one track mind Dog-Boy!"

"Hey! I do not! You are the one with the perverted thoughts, not me!" Kiba glared at Naruto. But he couldn't hold the glare long and started smiling.

Chouji couldn't believe Kiba and Naruto were openly flirting with each other. _This is so strange! I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes._ "Well you two have fun, training." Chouji drawled out the last word and winked at them.

Kiba and Naruto both blushed, then Kiba paid for his own ramen.

Naruto looked at Kiba and whined. "Kiiibbaa-kun! Can't you pay for mine this one time?" He gave Kiba the puppy dog eyes.

Kiba looked with disgust at Naruto. "Didn't we talk about this before, Blondie! Now stop it with those puppy dog eyes! I'm immune to them!"

Naruto glared, then reached for his wallet and paid for his meal. He looked at Chouji. "See what I have to put up with! Kiba has no idea how to be a proper boyfriend."

Kiba growled. "Shut it Blondie!" Then Kiba walked away to head for the training grounds.

"Hey! Wait up for me, you bastard!" Naruto ran to catch up.

Chouji laughed and then turned away to go back to work.

* * *

Very quickly, word got around to all Kiba and Naruto's friends that they were a couple. Sakura and Ino were surprised at first to hear it, but then started planning a party so that they could all celebrate the good news. 

"I can't believe that Naruto didn't come and tell me first! I'm going to punch him when I see him, then I'll give him a hug." Sakura laughed.

"I am surprised that those two would be together. They are so much alike that you would think they would fight all the time. Unless it's the fighting that got them together!" Ino grinned.

"You could be right! All that male testosterone must have caused their passions to turn from fighting to making out. I wish I could have seen it!" Sakura sighed.

"Well maybe we'll get to see a little of it at the party." Ino was getting excited about the party and what could happen there.

"Yeah!" Sakura got a dreamy expression on her face, imagining being able to see Naruto and Kiba kissing. "We should play spin the bottle or truth or dare! Then we can fix it somehow so that they have to kiss. I bet it will be so hot!"

"That's a wonderful idea, forehead girl!" Ino grinned.

"Don't call me that Ino-pig!" Sakura glared at Ino.

Ino then glared back and they started a glaring contest.

* * *

Meanwhile at the training grounds...Shino showed up carrying a basket of food and a blanket. He saw Hinata and walked up to her. "Hello Hinata." 

Hinata had been resting on the ground, she had been training for a couple hours and was taking a break. She looked up when she heard Shino's voice. "Hello Shino." She smiled at him.

Shino spread out the blanket in front of where Hinata was sitting then put the basket in the center of it. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, thank you." Hinata got up and moved to sit on the blanket near the basket. She opened it and started taking everything out. "This food looks good, Shino. Did you cook this?"

Shino smiled on the inside and then sat down across from Hinata. "...Yes I did."

"That was very sweet of you, Shino." Hinata filled two plates full of food then handed one to Shino. Then she filled two cups with water and handed one of them to Shino also. She took a bite of the food, then looked up at her companion. "This is delicious, Shino, you are a good cook." She smiled at him.

Shino was happy at his team mate's praise. "...Thank you, I'm glad you like it." He started eating his own food.

Neither said a word again until they were done eating. Then Hinata put everything back in the basket and after she was finished she turned to Shino. "I really enjoyed that, Shino. Thank you for inviting me to this picnic." She smiled sweetly into Shino's sunglasses.

"...You are welcome."

"Um, Shino, is this a date?"

"...It is if you wish it to be."

Hinata blushed and looked down. "Um, yes, I do wish it to be."

Shino raised one of his hands and touched Hinata's chin, then he lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "I like you a lot, Hinata." He kept his hand on her chin.

Hinata blushed again. _He likes me! I'm so nervous though! When he says he likes me does he mean in a romantic way?_ "I like you a lot too."

Shino leaned over towards Hinata and brushed his lips gently against hers. Then he moved back.

Hinata had closed her eyes when Shino had kissed her. She still had them closed. "Do that again, please, Shino."

Shino smiled. (yes he did!) He leaned over and kissed her again, but this time he kissed her longer. Hinata kissed him back. They kissed close-mouthed for a minute, then Shino brushed his tongue against Hinata's bottom lip.

Hinata gasped and opened her mouth. Shino slid his tongue into her mouth and started exploring it. He moaned softly.

Hinata was a little surprised to find Shino's tongue moving around in her mouth. But she got over it and started moving her tongue against Shino's. She moaned her self. _This feels so good!_

They kissed for another minute before both needed to get air into their lungs. Shino pulled away first. Then stared at Hinata.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared back. Then she got nervous because she had never been kissed before and it was all so new to her. She had enjoyed the kiss, but she needed time to explore her feelings. "Um, Shino...I have to go home now."

Shino was worried that he had moved too fast. _Maybe she isn't ready yet._ "Alright, Hinata. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"No, you didn't frighten me. It's just that this was my first kiss. And I'm feeling a bit nervous right now. I hope you don't mind if I need some time alone right now. I did enjoy the kiss. I don't want you to think I didn't." She smiled shyly at him.

_That's good to hear!_ "...Okay, Hinata, I understand. I hope we can do this again though. The kiss and a date." Shino stood up and held out a hand to help Hinata up.

Hinata took Shino's hand and used it to pull herself up. Then she hugged Shino quickly. She turned away from him to go home. She called out as she was walking away, "I'll see you later Shino!"

Shino smiled as he watched Hinata hurry away. _Well that turned out better than I had hoped._ Then Shino picked up the basket and the blanket and turned to head for his own house.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Iruka's door. He had news to share with his lover. 

Iruka opened the door and let Kakashi in and gave him a kiss after he had closed the door. "Hello love"

"Hello back, lover! I have amazing news to share!" Kakashi lead Iruka to the couch and pulled him down to sit with him. "You'll never guess!"

"What? You look excited." Iruka was curious to hear the news.

"Brace yourself Iruka-love! Our Naruto is in love!" Kakashi grinned at Iruka.

_Oh that!_ "I already know about that Kakashi."

"What! When did you find out? And why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi was upset that Iruka would keep something like this from him.

"I didn't feel it was my place to tell you. Naruto told me in confidence, last night."

"So you know it's Kiba too?" Kakashi wasn't happy that he seemed to be the last to know.

"Yes of course! And I must say I was a bit surprised." Iruka still found it hard to believe that it would be Kiba that Naruto would fall for.

"'ru baby...he's not a little boy anymore. You got to let him grow up you know. But I, too, am a bit surprised." _It being Kiba is a little hard to understand. But I guess you never know who you will fall in love with._

"Yes I know he's growing up. I just hoped it would be awhile before he fell in love. He's so young still. And I don't want him to get his heart broken. Kiba better be good to him or else!" Iruka shook his fist in the air.

Kakashi grinned at his lover and then put his arm around him. "Well I was told to invite you to a party that Sakura and Ino are throwing for Naruto and Kiba. It's tonight at seven pm."

"What! Everyone knows about them?" Iruka wondered how everyone already knew. _Naruto just told me last night! Kiba must have let Naruto tell everyone. Well maybe there is hope for them after all._

"Yep! All of Naruto's friends know. That's how I found out!" Kakashi was still a bit peeved that his boyfriend hadn't been the one to tell him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but you know I can never betray Naruto." Iruka leaned into Kakashi to show he felt bad that he couldn't tell him.

"That's okay my love. I'll forgive you if you make it up to me." He leered at Iruka.

Iruka laughed and then punched Kakashi on the chest. "You pervert! Why do I put up with you again?"

Kakashi grabbed the back of Iruka's neck and pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss. Then he let Iruka go.

Iruka pulled away and looked at his love. "Oh yeah, that's why!" Then he grinned and leaned down to kiss Kakashi.

TBC


	10. The Party and Naruto gets what he wants!

**Pairings**: KibaNaru, ShinoHina, KakaIru, one sided LeeSaku, one sided TenNeji

**Warnings**: This is yaoi so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts of the characters are represented by italics.

**Chapter Ten** – **The Party and Naruto gets what he wants! (also known as, The "Get Dog-Boy to Love Me" Mission is a success!)**

Naruto caught up with Kiba after they had left the ramen stand. He grabbed Kiba by the arm and pulled on him to make him stop. "Kiba! Um, I was just kidding about the training part. We only have a couple more days off and I was hoping we could spend them together alone. At your place." Naruto gave Kiba his fox grin.

Kiba blushed, then growled. "I knew it! You just can't keep your hands off me, can you Blondie?" Then Kiba grinned.

"Nope, you're just too sexy for me to resist. So what do you say we go to your house and you remind me of why I have the hots for you?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Naruto grabbed a hold of Kiba's hand with his and started heading in the direction of Kiba's home.

"I think I'm up for that!" Kiba smirked. He let Naruto hold his hand and walked with him back in the direction of his home.

But as luck or bad luck would have it, Lee, Tenten, Neji and Gai came walking towards them.

_Damn! I don't want to talk to them now! I just want to get home and have my way with Blondie!_ Kiba hoped the others would just greet them then move on.

"Hi guys!" Naruto smiled at them and swung his and Kiba's arms back and forth.

Kiba forced Naruto to stop the swinging.

The others noticed they were holding hands and then looked at each other, before looking back at Naruto and Kiba and then greeting them.

"Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun are celebrating the Spirit of Youth today! Taking a vigorous walk around the village and showing off their Youthful Love to everyone they meet!" The green clad Lee shouted. He smiled at the lovers and gave them the 'nice guy pose'.

Everyone, except for Gai and Lee, groaned.

"Yes, as my wonderful, youthful student Lee has exclaimed, you two are great examples of how young people should show their Youthful Spirits!" Gai looked at Naruto and Kiba with a big smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

Everyone, except Gai and Lee, groaned again.

Tenten looked at Naruto and Kiba and smiled. "I'm very happy for you both. Neji told us about you two being boyfriends now. You do know about the party that Sakura and Ino are throwing for you both, don't you?"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and mouthed quietly, "Party?"

Kiba then growled. _All I want to do is go home and fuck Blondie for the next two days. It was a big mistake to make our relationship public. Now no one will leave us alone!_

Naruto looked at Tenten. "Why are Sakura and Ino are throwing a party for us?"

Neji smirked at Naruto. "You know how they are. They will find any excuse to throw a party. You two are just unlucky enough to give them the latest reason."

Tenten laughed.

Lee turned and glared at Neji. "You should not talk about my Sakura-chan that way. She is a fine example of Youthful Womanhood and the sweetest of all the fair ladies of Konoha. You, my rival, must learn to appreciate the fairer sex more."

Neji sighed and said nothing. There was no point in encouraging Lee into continuing to praise Sakura. Lee was blind to Sakura's faults.

"Okay, well where and when is the party?" Kiba was getting annoyed and wanted to finish the conversation so he could go home with Naruto.

Tenten answered Kiba. "It's at Sakura's house and it starts at seven pm. Her parents are away for a few days so we can have as much fun as we want." She looked at Neji and smiled. _Maybe I can finally get Neji to pay more attention to me. He treats me like a team mate but nothing more. I hope he's not gay too!_ She frowned at that thought.

"Okay thanks for the head's up and we'll see you tonight! Got to go now!" Kiba then started dragging Naruto away.

"Yeah see you tonight! Kiba, stop pulling me so hard!" Naruto dragged his feet till Kiba slowed down.

Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai watched Kiba dragging Naruto away and then turned back around.

"Kiba sure was in a hurry!" Tenten laughed.

Neji smirked.

"It's their Youthful Spirits that make them want to run towards their destiny!"

"Lee, my youthful student, you are correct! Ah, the passions of Youth!" Gai sighed happily.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Tenten interrupted their love-fest. "Um, Gai-sensei, weren't we headed for the training grounds?"

"Oh yes, my young student, Tenten. Thank you for reminding me! Let's go and train hard today, my Youthful team!"

Neji murmured, "Thank you, Tenten."

Tenten smiled and looked at Neji. "I did it for my own sanity too, but you're welcome."

Tenten and Neji followed behind Lee and Gai, all of them walking towards the training grounds.

* * *

Several hours later, around six thirty pm... 

Kiba was in the kitchen feeding Akamaru his dinner. "Well, Akamaru I hate to leave you here alone, but I don't think you'd enjoy the party. I plan on getting wasted so I wouldn't be good company for you. You don't mind, do you?"

"arf!"

"Good, well I got to go now. Blondie insists we go get ramen before the party. He's afraid Sakura and Ino won't have any at the party and he's got this addiction you know." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"arf!"

"Yes he is, but he's my idiot." Kiba grinned. "See you later Akamaru!"

"arf!"

Kiba left the kitchen and headed to his bedroom where he had left the blond. Naruto had insisted on going to his own apartment before they had come back to Kiba's house. Naruto had needed to get some clothes that he could wear to the party.

When Kiba walked into the bedroom he saw Naruto and then stopped and stared at him. _Wow! Naruto looks hot! Black suits him._ Kiba leered at Naruto. "Blondie, maybe we should skip the party and stay home tonight." He walked up to Naruto and looked him over slowly from his feet all the way to the top of his head, then looked into his blue eyes.

Naruto blushed. Then he shivered as Kiba's eyes raked him. "Um, you think I look hot?"

"Oh yeah, I really do." Kiba then wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. "So what do you say about skipping the party?"

"Ahhh...yes...I mean no! Sakura-chan and Ino would kill me! But we don't have to stay late." Naruto grinned and then lifted his head up and touched Kiba's lips with his own. He licked Kiba's lips then pulled out of his arms. He looked Kiba up and down. "You look pretty hot yourself tonight."

Kiba was wearing black trousers that hugged his hips and he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a picture of Akamaru on the front. Naruto was wearing tight black trousers that hugged his hips, just like Kiba's. But Naruto was wearing a black fishnet undershirt and over that he wore a black sleeveless satin vest that had a deep v neckline that allowed the fishnet shirt below it to be seen. Kiba's brown hair was short and spiky like Naruto's blond hair. Neither wore their hitai-ate's on their foreheads. They decided to not wear them at the party. So both had their bangs hanging down over their foreheads, giving their faces a softer look.

"Thanks Blondie! So if you really want to go to this party, we better get a move on now."

"Yep! I'm starving and I want to go eat ramen before we go." Naruto headed to the door.

_One of these days I'm going to break him of his ramen addiction!_ Kiba followed him out.

* * *

"Where's Kiba and Naruto?" Chouji asked this of Shikamaru. They had arrived a few minutes after seven and had found a seat on the couch. Everyone else was gathered around the food table. 

"Of course the guests of honor would be late. They are so troublesome." Shikamaru hadn't really felt like coming to the party. But Ino had threatened him with violence if he didn't show up. So he figured it would be too troublesome if he didn't show up.

Iruka and Kakashi had gotten some food and headed over to where Chouji and Shikamaru were. They sat in the loveseat across from them.

"I think your bad habits have rubbed off on Naruto, Kakashi." Iruka was hoping that Naruto would show up soon. He wanted to see how he was doing since their last talk together.

"Aww Iruka, I don't have any bad habits." Kakashi grinned.

"Of course you don't. After all, how would I know your bad habit's, hmmm?" Iruka teased.

"So true, you know nothing about me. We are complete strangers." Kakashi moved closer to Iruka.

Chouji and Shikamaru were surprised at the behavior of the adults. They both looked at each other and then shrugged.

Chouji leaned close and whispered to Shikamaru. "I don't think I want to know what's going on with those two."

Shikamaru whispered back. "Adults are so troublesome."

There was a knock on the door. Sakura and Ino ran to the door. Both racing each other to be the first one there.

Sakura won. She opened the door. "Naruto and Kiba! You're finally here! Come in."

When they came in, Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Naruto rubbed the place where he was hit and frowned at her.

"That's for not telling me first!" Then Sakura grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

"Hehehe, what is this for?" He hugged her back.

She moved away from Naruto. "That is because I'm so happy for you!" She smiled at him and there were a few tears coming from her eyes.

Naruto smiled back. "Awww Sakura-chan you don't have to cry. I'm glad you are happy for me though."

Ino hugged first Naruto then Kiba. "I'm happy for you both. Now come and get some food." She then grabbed an arm of each boy and dragged them to the food table. Sakura following behind.

* * *

An hour later, after everyone had gotten something to eat and had talked with each other, Iruka and Kakashi approached Naruto and Kiba. 

"You both look happy." Iruka smiled at both of the boys. So did Kakashi.

"We are Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled at Kiba and Kiba nodded at him and smiled back.

"Iruka-sensei, I know how important Naruto is to you and how important you are to him. I just want you to know that I care a lot about Naruto and I would never deliberately hurt him."

"I'm glad to hear that Kiba. All I want is for Naruto to be happy. If what you have said is true, then I know he will be." Iruka smiled at Kiba and then decided to give him a hug.

_Whoa! I never knew Iruka-sensei was so affectionate!_ Kiba hugged back and then backed away from Iruka, blushing.

Iruka looked at Kakashi and nodded at him.

"I'm happy for you both too. Just remember if you two should need any pointers, just come to me." Kakashi leered at them.

_Naruto was right. Kakashi is a pervert!_ Kiba backed away a little from Kakashi.

"Um, that's okay Kakashi-sensei! I think me and Kiba have it covered!" Naruto backed away also. _I don't like how close Kakashi is standing to Iruka! I hope he won't try anything perverted with my Iruka-sensei!_

"Are you sure? Because I think I could help you boys out..." Kakashi was stopped from saying anything more by Iruka putting his hand over his mouth, and then dragging him towards the front door.

"Well, it was a great party and I'll see you later, Naruto! Good night you two!" Iruka dragged Kakashi out the door.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other.

"That was..."

"...weird!" Kiba finished Naruto's sentence.

"Yes!" _Is something going on between Iruka and Kakashi? God I hope not! That is so...ewwww!_ Naruto shuddered.

Sakura yelled out. "It's time for Spin The Bottle!"

All the boys groaned.

"Now come on everyone! Get in a circle right here!" Ino directed everyone where to sit. Then she put an empty bottle on the table, that was in the center of where everyone was sitting.

"I'll go first!" Lee was excited about the chance that he would get to kiss Sakura. He spun the bottle and it landed on...Shikamaru!

Shikamaru got up to run from the table, but Ino grabbed him and forced him to sit back down. Then she and Sakura had to hold him so that Lee could kiss him.

Lee took pity on Shikamaru and just pecked him on the lips very quickly.

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to spin. It landed on Naruto.

Shikamaru groaned.

Kiba scowled.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru expectantly. _Maybe Kiba will get jealous!_

Shikamaru walked over to Naruto to peck him on the lips, like Lee had done to him.

But Naruto wouldn't let him. He wanted Kiba to be jealous, so when Shikamaru got close to kiss him, Naruto grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down and kissed him hard. Naruto held on to a squirming Shikamaru and kissed him for several seconds. Then let him go. Naruto looked over to Kiba.

Kiba was extremely pissed off. _Why did Naruto kiss Shikamaru like that? Shikamaru better not get any ideas about stealing my Blondie away! I'm going to need to punish Naruto for this later._

Naruto saw that Kiba was very angry. _Uh oh! I want him to be jealous but I don't want him to kill me! I'll have to make it up to him later!_

"Naruto it's your turn to spin!" Ino wanted Naruto to hurry up.

When Naruto spinned the bottle, Sakura and Ino focused their chakra on the bottle and forced it to stop in front of Kiba.

_Now's my chance to kiss and make up!_ Naruto grinned and then got up quickly and rushed over to Kiba. He jumped on Kiba's lap and threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Then crushed his lips on Kiba's. Naruto tried to force his tongue into Kiba's mouth.

Kiba was still angry with Naruto and he wouldn't let Naruto have his way. So he didn't respond to the kiss. When Naruto started to pull away, to ask what was wrong, Kiba grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and pulled him back. Then he kissed Naruto roughly and forced his own tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto started moaning and then kissed back. Both boys tongues fought each other and Naruto started moving his hips against Kiba's. The boys then wrapped their arms around each other to get as close to each other as possible. They completely forgot where they were.

Sakura and Ino couldn't take their eyes off Kiba and Naruto. They found the public display of both boys' affections for each other extremely hot.

Hinata was blushing, but she, also, was unable to stop watching.

The other boys in the room became uncomfortable with watching two of their friends making out, right in front of them.

Neji felt that it was up to him to remind his friends of where they were. He got up and walked over to them and tapped Kiba, then Naruto on the head, and the taps weren't gentle either.

Both boys froze. They pulled away from each other and their faces became red.

Naruto got off of Kiba's lap, then laughed nervously. "hehehe, um, sorry?"

Neji smirked at him, then walked back to his seat.

"Well that was hot!" Ino started fanning herself with her hand.

"It sure was!" Sakura grinned at Naruto. "I never knew you had that in you, Naruto!"

"hehehe well um, I love Kiba, so what can I say!" Naruto looked down at Kiba.

Kiba looked back up to him. "Hey, Blondie?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

"Sure!"

Kiba got up and put his arm around Naruto. Then he looked around at the others. "Me and Blondie need some privacy now. I hope you all can understand. It was a great party and I had a lot of fun."

Naruto was blushing. "I had fun too! See you all later, okay?"

Everyone agreed it had been fun and told the two to have a good night. But some of them smirked when it got to the 'have a good night' part.

Kiba then walked Naruto to the door, keeping his arm around Naruto's waist all the way to his house.

* * *

When they got to Kiba's house, Kiba lead Naruto to the couch and pulled him down to sit with him. Kiba had realized when he saw Shikamaru and Naruto kissing that his feelings for Naruto were not just about lust and simple caring. Kiba didn't want to see Naruto with anyone else. In his mind and heart, Naruto belonged to him. Naruto was a part of him, the part he had been missing all his life. His unexpected soulmate. 

"I have to tell you something, Blondie." His voice was completely serious.

Naruto felt nervous. _Kiba looks so serious. Whatever he wants to say it's important._ "Alright Kiba, I'm listening." Naruto gave Kiba an encouraging smile.

"You know how before I told you that I wouldn't tell you I love you unless I really knew it was for real."

"Yes and I told you I would wait."

"Well you don't have to wait any longer."

Naruto started shaking.

Kiba wrapped his arms around him and looked him in the eyes.

In Kiba's eyes, Naruto could see what his next words would be.

"I love you, Blondie." Then Kiba kissed Naruto. It was a passionate kiss filled with love and desire. Naruto had tears falling from his eyes, but kept kissing back. Kiba broke off the kiss and pulled back. He then smiled at Naruto.

"Say it again, Kiba!" Naruto was almost sobbing, he was so happy.

"I love you." Kiba raised up a hand and wiped away Naruto's tears. "Don't tell me that I fell in love with a cry baby! Geez!" Kiba smirked.

"Hey! I'm not a cry baby! It's okay to cry when you're happy, you know!" Naruto cried and laughed at the same time.

"Who says!" Kiba laughed back.

"Me you big dummy!" Naruto punched at Kiba, but Kiba stopped the punch and pulled Naruto's fist to his mouth and kissed it.

"Save that temper for when we get to bed. And instead of punching with that hand I can find another use for it." Kiba smirked and then stood up from the couch, pulling Naruto up with him. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and started heading for the bedroom.

"And you always say I'm impatient!" But Naruto didn't really mind being dragged to the bedroom. That is one place even he was in a hurry to get too.

**The End!**

About the Spin the Bottle part, I got the idea to add that in because I remembered something similar in another fan fic I read. And I thought it would fit with the plan that Sakura and Ino had, to see Naruto and Kiba kissing. I don't remember which author came up with the idea for Ino and Sakura to use chakra to force the bottle, in the Spin the Bottle game, to stop where they wanted it. I've read so many fics at this site that I can't give credit where it is due. So if that author should read that scene and recognize it, then just know I wasn't stealing your idea because I couldn't come up with another, it just made sense for me to have Sakura and Ino do that in my own story.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story. Especially the ones that reviewed every chapter. Reviews encourage writers to keep writing till they finish a story. :)


End file.
